The Return of Prince Demando
by Kimiski
Summary: A nightmare that was once long forgotten is back with vengeance. Prince Demando has returned to claim Usagi as his own no matter the cost. Dark secrets unfold as pain and bloodshed fill the chaotic night air. Can true love really survive all? CH.13 IN!
1. Dark Shadow Rising

**The Return of Prince Demando**

Chapter 1  
Dark Shadow Rising

Revised Edition

* * *

The night was that out of a fantasy, peaceful and serene. Not a single cloud would dare show itself in the sky to block the glimmering stars' dancing. In fact, all nights had been like this for a long while now. It was as if the world was celebrating.

And why shouldn't it be? The defeat of Queen Nephrenia and the Dead Moon Circus was something everyone eagerly had been waiting for. Especially for Tsukino Usagi, who had it the hardest out of everyone.

The young girl was fast asleep in her bed. Dreaming for once, without the worry of having her communicator going off in the middle of the night for an emergency. Everyone could rest at ease.

A sudden ringing told Usagi it was time to get up to start her day. Clumsily reaching out her hand from under the bed sheets, she hit her alarm clock, sending it crashing to the floor off the nightstand.

"Five more minutes." She muttered into the pillow, switching lying positions to become more comfortable. The ringing didn't stop. She opened her eyes in annoyance, drool coming out of her wide-open mouth. With a moan, she turned on her stomach and started sliding off her bed to pick up the alarm clock. The ringing continued, only it wasn't her alarm. Usagi looked up at her door, locating the source. "Man!" She pronounced irritably.

Bringing her body full swing over the bed, she scooted on her slippers, pulled on her pink robe and headed for the door. Wiping away the sleep from her eyes, Usagi walked down the steps into the entry hall of her house where the phone sat ringing. "Why can't mom or dad answer it? I need more sleep then they do."

Yawning, she picked it up and brought it to her lips. "Hello. Tsukino residence." There was nothing but static. "Oh don't tell me they hung up and I got up for nothing. Hello?" She tried again but there was still nothing.

Through the far distance of static, Usagi heard a small noise in the background. A deep male voice answered back that sent chills running up Usagi's spine. "Hello." It wasn't a question.

"This is the Tsukino residence." She said again. "May I ask who's calling?" Static once more and then…

"Serenity…" The voice was small but the words were sure. Usagi suddenly became fully awake, and gripped onto the phone tightly.

"Who is this?" She demanded.

The male voice chuckled. "You will be mine… Serenity." With a sharp intake of breath, Usagi threw the phone down. She stepped backward only to trip and come crashing onto the floor with a loud thud. Her eyes were wide as though she has just seen a ghost, her immobile body frozen to the woodened floor.

She eyed the phone carefully as it sat right across from her. Slowly she made to reach for it, her body inching more and more towards it.

"I'll be watching you." The voice called again. Shrieking and in an attempt to back away, she hit the phone off the stand causing it to go completely dead. A hand made its way onto her shoulder as she jumped and let out a small yelp.

"Honey what's the matter?" Her mother asked.

"You almost gave me a heart attack with that crash and then your wailing." Her brother had also come down from his room, followed closely by her father and a small black cat. The whole Tsukino family was looking at her in worry.

"Er-" Usagi didn't have any idea what to say as their eyes traveled to the broken phone on the floor. "I was hungry and- saw a bug." She added quickly glancing at the phone.

"Arg are you serious?" Shingo Tsukino rubbed his head. "You idiot, in that case I'm going back to bed." He muttered to himself as he ran back upstairs, slamming his door closed.

"Don't mind him." Ikuko said patting her on the head. Kenji walked over to the phone and sighed.

"Guess we'll have to replace this soon." He said.

"I'm sorry Papa." Usagi said getting to her feet.

"We'll worry about it tomorrow, right now Usagi needs to go back to bed." Ikuko gave her a slight nudge towards the stairs. "And Usagi?" She added as Usagi began running from the hallway.

"Yes?"

"No more late night snacks."

"Right."

Once in her room Usagi quickly got back into bed, covering her face with the sheets and turning her back toward the door. Luna walked in behind her and pounced up on the bed. "Why did you lie back there?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Came a muffled voice.

"You weren't really getting _more_ snacks were you?" She could feel Luna curl back up into a ball in the end of her bed.

"Of course I did, why would I lie?" She said.

"If you say so." Luna layed her head down and went back to bed while Usagi only wish she could. _What the heck was going on?_

_RING RING RING! _This time it really was Usagi's alarm clock telling her to get up. Shivering from the mornings cold, she got up, slipped off her clothing and tip toed into the shower as quietly as possible.

With warm water wringing off her body she thought to herself, that last night had never really happened. Drying off, she went back to her room hurriedly grabbing clothes and putting her uniform on before styling her hair. Instead of staying for breakfast she took her lunch and went straight for school early knowing that if she stayed her dad and brother would bug her about the night before.

Something felt off to her though. It was if, she had heard the cool male voice somewhere before. But it wasn't a sense of happy familiarity she received from it. It was something dark and cold that made her skin crawl. Lost in thought, she came to a sudden realization of where her feet had carried her and smiled.

"Even when I'm not thinking about him I always end up by him." Ten second after ringing the bell to his apartment, a sleepy Mamoru came to the door. His hair wasn't brushed and he wasn't in his uniform yet. Mamoru blinked in surprise.

"Usa-Ko? What are you doing up this early or, am I late?" Usagi slumped down slightly in his doorway.

"Hey! That's mean." She crossed her arms. Mamoru smiled.

"I'm sorry, come in." Mamoru led Usagi in through the door showing her a place to sit at the kitchen table. After he was done scrambling around in the kitchen, he brought over a plate to her. "You're early so, I suppose you haven't eaten yet." He sat a plate of sausage, rice, egg, and toast in front of her. Usagi looked delighted.

"Oh, wow Mamo-chan! Thank you!" Usagi dove right in enjoying every bite. Mamoru just sat there staring at her. A giggle slipped out as Usagi consumed the food. She noticed this and looked up at him, her face covered in rice.

"What?" She asked him. "What are you looking at that's so funny?"

"Nothing, just thinking how beautiful you are." He replied. Usagi turned as red as a ripe cherry tomato. Seeing this he went and sat next to her, holding her in his arms. "And now that the battles are over, we can finally be together." He wiped away the small grains of race from her face with his thumb.

"I love you." Usagi wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too." They sat there doing nothing but embracing each other. Neither of them wanted to go to school now that they had each other in their arms. Usagi knew she had to tell Mamoru that this might not last for long. She just had to tell him about that phone call last night, but she didn't want to let go of the peace. To him…holding her, in peace.

Usagi started to open her mouth to say something when the door came flying open. Both of them turned their heads to see a familiar black cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead, Luna, panting and out of breath. "Usagi! Get out here quick!" Luna managed to get out.

"What's wrong?" Usagi broke the hold she had of Mamoru and pushed herself off the ground.

"There's no time to explain, just hurry!" Without looking back to see if Usagi had done as she instructed or not, she started running. Mamoru followed Usagi out the door after putting on some shoes and quickly grabbing his robe. They were running back in the direction of Usagi's house, and high above tree and housetops, Usagi could make out a dark cloud of smoke. Fear took a hold of her.

Turning a corner they finally reached her house, confirming what she had thought. There before her was her house engulfed in flames. Usagi quickly turned around and looked down at Luna. "Mom and Dad-"

"They got out in time." She cut in. Usagi looked back at her house.

"How could this be happ-HEH!" A whole new feeling of panic flooded Usagi's mind. She grabbed her chest. "No, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Usagi whats-" Mamoru started.

"My locket!" She screamed. "The Silver Crystal is in there!"

"WHAT?"

"I have to go get it!"

Mamoru grabbed onto her arm to stop her from going any further. "Are you crazy? If you go in there you'll die!"

"And if it burns I'll die as well!" She argued with him.

She knocked his grip away and continued to run into the blaze as shouts of her name and the closening sounds of sirens echoed behind her.

The heat was intense as she fought the flames into her room. Dropping to her hands and knees she peered under her bed and grabbed a small pink box. Opening it she grabbed what was inside. Making it back downstairs Usagi and was about to head outside when to her horror, something rang behind her.

She turned slowly, only to see the broken phone sitting on the stand in the hallway, ringing. It was impossible, but…. She made her way to it, picking the hot plastic piece up in her hands and bringing it to her lips once more.

"H-hello." She stuttered.

"Serenity…"

"Who are you?" She shouted into the phone.

"Heh, have you forgotten me so soon?" Came the chilling voice. "I remember you… Neo Queen Serenity…" The voice laughed darkly wherever it was on the other end. Throwing the phone to the ground, Usagi emerged slightly burnt and coughing from the smoke. Mamoru and Luna ran over to her as the fire department moved her away from the house, tended to her wounds and gave her fresh oxygen.

"Idiot!" Luna said once the fire department decided Usagi would be fine and left her side. "What on earth were you thinking?" Usagi didn't move keeping her gaze downward. "You could have been killed! Honestly Usagi, forgetting the crystal after all this time of owning it…" She continued to stare blankly at the ground.

"Usagi whats wrong with you?" Mamoru asked.

"You've been acting odd since you got that weird phone call last night." Luna said.

"What weird phone call?" Mamoru asked. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Usagi bit her lip and glared at Luna for saying anything infront of Mamoru.

Usagi lowered her head again, and smiled weakly. "I really wanted the peace to last this time." Mamoru and Luna looked at her with concern. "But I have this feeling, and I don't want it to be true…" She tightened her grip around the locket. "It can't be true anyway, right?"

"Usagi what on Earth?" Mamoru leaned down when a fire fighter started walking toward them.

"Excuse me Miss… Tsukino?" He asked, confirming this was indeed her house.

"Yes?" She asked weakly.

"A lot of things were lost in the fire, but we managed to grab a few things." He handed over a box full of random items, most of which were burnt. "Don't worry, those aren't all of them, just some. We'll hand the rest over as well. And Im sure we'll find more as we clean up."

He turned back to go as Usagi dug around the box in her lap. "Usagi-" Mamoru tried to continue to talk but it didn't matter, Usagi wasn't listening anymore. Silently, she began to shake. The box slipped out of hand and fell to the ground, all of its contents pouring out of it. "Usagi!" She also slipped to the ground. Mamoru grabbed her easing her down.

On the floor among the broken necklaces, jewelry, pieces of furniture, picture frames, CDs and burnt magazines, a small dark and shining rock rolled over face up. Etched deep within it was a small black crescent moon. Luna looked at it with a fearful face of confusement. "That looks like-" She turned her face back to Usagi whose mouth hung open as if it confirmed her worst nightmare.

"It can't be…" Between the rushing around of firemen, the gossiping neighbors, and the Tsukino family running over to their daughter no one saw in the distance over the house, a dark shadow rising.

**Authors Note:**  
As most of you know this has been in the works since 2000, started being written in 2004, and is still being written. I do advise you to re-read it, as some new changes will tie into the plot line later on, sorry I cant help it. I've revised chapters 1-10 and am now editing them, making any FINAL changes. At the same time, chapter 11 is 5 pages in progress. Updates about any stories progress can be found on my profile in my UPDATES section under my bio. Or follow me on twitter! Thanks!


	2. The Shattering Peace

**Chapter 2**  
The Shattering Peace

Revised Edition

* * *

"Three weeks?" Shingo asked flabbergasted. The whole Tsukino family was going to stay over at the Hino Shrine. Ikuko Tsukino nodded her head at her son.

"Yes, that's how long it's going to take to get our house back to normal." She said.

"Just be thankful there wasn't any more serious damage to the house or we could have ended up here for months." Kenji said. Shingo looked like he was about to be sick. Ikuko's face became stern as she looked back at her daughter sitting with her feet outside the sliding door with a bandage wrapped around her arm and wrists.

"And also be glad your sister wasn't seriously hurt!" Usagi looked over at her mother before looking back outside.

"Sorry." She said plainly. Ikuko scooted over to her side.

"Darling, what were you thinking, running back inside like that?" Usagi merely continued to gaze outside.

"I'm sorry." She said again. This wasn't a satisfying answer to Ikuko who wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I've been worried about you dear. What's going on with you? First that episode that one night down stairs, and then the fire, and just how you've been acting." She paused. "It's like something has you scared to death." Usagi turned back to her mother.

"I'm okay, it's okay. I just, I don't know, have been a little jumpy lately." Usagi's mom glared at her with a face filled with doubt. Usagi waved her hands in the air. "Oh come on mom you know me, clumsy Usagi strikes again." Her mom smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But if there is anything wrong..." Her mother pulled back some of Usagi's hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear."...You can always come to me. Understand?" Usagi smiled.

"Yes mom." Ikuko stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you honey."

"Love you to mom." Ikuko got up and left Usagi's side joining Kenji and Shingo. Usagi also got up and walked outside. Leaning against one of the posts, she looked at the stars, feeling unnerved. _If only I could tell you everything mom, but some things you just wouldn't believe…_ Usagi felt movement next to her and looked to her side to see Rei leaning against the other side of the pole.

"Nice night." She said.

"Yeah it is." Usagi smiled.

"Hey, Usagi?" She heard from her right. "Do you know how your house caught fire?"

"I don't really know." She said. "I was over at Mamorus when it happened."

"Hmm…" Trying hard not to scold Usagi for being with a man so early in the morning alone and before school, Rei walked away from the pole and stood on Usagi's left side. "Hey why don't we get out of here?" She suggested. Usagi looked at her. "Its not that late, do you think your parents will let you go for some pizza and a couple rounds of games? I can call everyone up and have them meet us there. Its been a while since we did anything together not related to you know, business."

"Sure I don't think they'll mind."

Loud bangs and beeps could be heard from the games as Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Ami and Minako all battled each other. Minako and Usagi were racing one another. Minako lapped Usagi three times while Usagi was only on her first. _Beep Beep!_ Minako shot up out of her seat and screamed in victory.

"I win!" She started dancing and waving her arms up in the air. Usagi put her hand on her head and sighed. "Oh, shut up." She said.

"Is this game becoming a habit for you two?" The voice belonged to one of the three women who had just walked in.

"Now look what you did Haruka." The girl next to her sighed. She had long wavy hair the color of the ocean, with her arm around the tall sandy blonde next to her.

"What, it's not my fault they both got addicted to it Michiru! And there's nothing wrong with being addicted to racing." The tall blonde said.

"See what I mean?" Michiru said.

"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna!" Makoto said just now looking up from her game.

"You're late." Said Rei as she continued to fight off zombies.

"Sorry about that." Setsuna walked in and sat down at the table next to the games joining a curled up Artemis.

Minako waved her off. "Don't worry about it, we know Haruka and Michiru like to make an entrance." Michiru laughed.

"Now don't say that." Haruka said embarrassed.

Usagi peeked around them and looked up at Haruka. "Hey where's-" But she didn't need to finish. At that moment two older children came running into the arcade. One with short black hair, and the other with pink done in the same fashion as Usagi's. The pink haired girl ran up to Usagi and gave her a hug.

"How did it happen? Did it really catch fire?" She asked out of breath.

"Yeah," Usagi said. "I'm just glad you stayed with Hotaru for the night Chibi-Usa."

"Well I don't!" She said surprising everyone. "Why does everything interesting

happen when I'm not there? In battles and in regular life." Usagi couldn't help to laugh as everyone else did so.

While everyone else chatted away and indulged themselves in the pizza and games, Usagi looked out the window and recognized someone she knew drive by the arcade on a motorcycle. Quickly getting up from the table without a word to anyone, she ran out of the arcade into the cold night air.

"Mamoru?" She called out. The man stopped his bike and turned his head. On the back of the seat sat a small black cat.

"Usagi? What are you doing here?" He turned the motorcycle around and came to a halt at her side.

"I'm here with the girls. What are you doing?" She asked.

"We were coming to see you, we need to talk to you." Luna hopped off the back and sat by Mamoru's feet.

"What is it?" Slowly the group inside the arcade made their way over to the windows to look outside at what was going on. Mamoru started rustling around in his pocket, pulling out the dark rock with the black crescent moon etched into it that Usagi had gotten from the fireman earlier that day. Her eyes bore down on it.

"What about it?"

"Do you know what this really is?" Usagi shook her head. "It's a crystal. Luna and I ran some tests on it at my place."

Usagi couldn't yet feel the adrenaline in her body start to kick in. "A crystal?"

"Yes, but not just any crystal. It seems to have the same structure as the Dark Crystal that the Black Moon Clan owned." Luna said.

"Should we go out there?" Michiru asked.

"No, lets stay inside." Rei said. "Leave them alone." Haruka turned to Rei scratching her head.

"What's going on? Lovers' quarrel?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Usagi's been acting odd since before the fire."

"Before it?" Setsuna questioned her.

"Yeah…" Rei sighed.

Back outside Usagi's eyes went blank. "This isn't happening…" Her eyes shut tight. "This cant be happening…" Mamoru gripped her shoulders gently setting the crystal on the floor next to Luna.

"What isn't happening? Usagi whats going on?" He pleaded.

"I'm going outside." Chibi-Usa said walking out the doors. Everyone followed, including Rei, stopping right outside the doors.

"It's impossible." They heard Usagi say. "How could this possibly be happening?" Mamoru forced her to look up at him.

"Usagi what is going on? I can't help you unless you tell me!" She could see the mixture of worries and hurt forming in his eyes.

"The phone calls, the fire and now this." She said.

"The phone calls?" Luna grabbed the crystal in her mouth and moved more towards Usagi, dropping it back onto the floor she asked, "Has someone been harassing you on the phone? What did they say?"

"Serenity." She said. "The voice called me Serenity." Her friends moved in closer. Luna panicked. "They called you Princess Seren-"

"No!" Usagi said at once. "They knew me as Neo Queen Serenity." Everyone stared at her in complete shock, not knowing how exactly how to react to this fresh and disturbing news. "The crystal we found proves it…" Fear etched itself into every small line of Usagi's face. "It's him. He's alive…"

"Who?" Ami asked moving away from the arcade doors.

"Demando…" She barely breathed. All movement subsided. The name Usagi spoke left everyone but Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru motionless.

"That's not possible." Setsuna broke the stunned silence.

"Usagi, you killed him almost over a year ago." Chibi-Usa chimed in.

"We killed him with our own hands, Usa-Ko." Mamoru tried to reassure her. "He's dead, what's-"

"That's a lie…" The voice that spoke this time seemed distant, but Usagi could make out the coldness of it. High above them, as the street lamps and shop lights faded away a black cloud formed crackling with burst of energy. The dark shadow slowly faded away to reveal someone floating in the middle of it. A handsome young man with medium length silver-white hair stood staring down at them with a grin upon his face. His deep violet eyes reflected the people he saw down below him, who stared back in disbelief.

"No!" Chibi-Usa shouted gaining the prince's attention. "This isn't real! You're supposed to be rotting in hell!" She despised him. Every bad memory and feeling from that time she thought she had finally left behind came flooding back.

"Small Lady?" He chuckled. "Can't believe you're still around. Not so small anymore I see." She continued to glare at him with her hands shaking. "Older…" His glare hardened. "…and more annoying."

"Don't underestimate me!" She yelled. "I'm a Sailor Senshi now and have the power to-" Demando vanished, reappearing next to her.

"Power to what?" He asked. "You know already you won't be able to match Neo Queen Serenity in anyway don't you?" Chibi-Usa flinched. "As a Princess I thought you would have been taught to respect your elders." Demando raised his hand. To everyone's gasps he swung down slapping her across the face and sending her crashing hard to the ground.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi pushed herself through running to the child's side. She bent down and gently tried helping Chibi-Usa off the floor.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked her. Chibi-Usa pushed herself up with her right arm but it buckled slightly under the pressure.

"It's just scratched I'm fine." She said.

"Demando!" Minako shouted. "I don't know how you're here, but just what are you trying to gain by this?" She looked at Chibi-Usa.

"Sailor Venus, The Rabbit means nothing to me anymore. I am simply back for the princess of _this _era."

Rei perked her head up slightly. "You mean…"

"She who will become queen, Princess Serenity." He replied.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru immediately ran forward, standing their ground infront of Usagi who held Chibi-Usa in her arms.

"Well you aren't getting her!" Haruka yelled at him. He raised his left eyebrow.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" He looked at all of the outer senshi and began to laugh.

"Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time? I never expected you of all people to be reborn by the queen."

"I was reborn here to aide the Sailor Senshi in their mission to protect our princess and the Earth from monsters like you!" She said.

"Of course." He continued to study those before him. "And I see there are three people who I do not seem to remember." He lowered his gaze. "More senshi I presume?"

"You shouldn't have asked." Haruka bellowed. They all reached and grabbed their transformers. "Uranus crystal power..."

"Neptune crystal power..."

"Pluto crystal power..."

"Saturn crystal power..."

"MAKE UP!"

Swirls of dancing lights flashed overhead covering the senshi's transformation. The lights dimmed revealing four warriors. "Blessed by the outer rims of the solar system...Sailor Neptune!" "Sailor Uranus!" "Sailor Saturn!" "Sailor Pluto..." Demando just smiled.

"Outer Sailor Senshi? Fascinating but, I have a goal here and don't have time to play with those the queen took pity on and reincarnated to this planet." By the time it took Uranus to glower at his remark, Demando had passed them, grabbed Usagi, and flew up into the night sky with her tightly in his grip not even giving her the reaction time to shout in surprise.

"USAGI!"

"Space Sword!" Uranus did a huge leap over Demando and slit his hand making him release her. Usagi closed her eyes as she fell before being caught by Mamoru who had turned into Tuxedo Kamen. He nodded and Usagi pulled out what she had so desperately tried saving from the fire.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!" With more flashes of light she tuned into Eternal Sailor Moon. Demando was stunned by Sailor Moon's new appeal.

"Even more beautiful then before," He smiled darkly.

"And even more powerful." She finished for him.

"I can only imagine what wonders time has given to you…" He said hungrily. Reaching outward a huge ball of dark energy formed. He blasted the energy straight towards Sailor Moon. She focused all her energy into her hands where a rainbow colored light formed into a weapon. Holding it up high over her head she called out.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy!" Light poured out of the scepter and hit the dark energy Demando had released. Sailor Moon started to be pushed back by the force of it. Quickly she pulled her weapon back and thrust it forward once more.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy!" She yelled louder. As her attack got brighter, the dark energy started to get pushed back instead. With one huge explosion both attacks were destroyed. Demando smiled. He flew back down and stopped right in front of Sailor Moon placing his hand gently on her cheek.

"Your power has grown wonderfully, but your beauty has grown even more than your power, Eternal Sailor Moon." He grabbed her other arm and pulled her into his embrace, squeezing her hand and forcing her to drop her weapon.

Demando moved his face closer to hers, so close he could feel the warmth of her breath. Usagi tried to push away but his grip was too tight. Gently, he lifted her face up to his and kissed her passionately. Usagi's eyes shot wide open then quickly clamped shut. She squirmed but couldn't break free of his hold no matter how hard she tried. It was as she had remembered but the freshness of it took her mind to a place she wanted to forget. And what was worse, she knew everyone had seen.

Uranus, shocked at what she was seeing, froze. A rose flew out of nowhere and cut Demando's face causing him to break away and look over. Sailor Moon took the chance to push away and slapped him across the face.

"No! Don't touch me again!" She shouted backing away from him. Tuxedo Kamen ran to her grabbing her arm pulling her behind him.

"Stay away from Usagi!" shouted Kamen. Demando glared at them.

"I really didn't want to deal with you pathetic Senshi but you just don't know when to stop interfering." Demando shot his head up to the night sky. "Appear now! Take care of these annoying Senshi!" Three more dark clouds appeared by Demando. Out of them came a young woman with long emerald colored hair. The other two were men; one with red hair, the other with dark blue. For the second time that night everyone but Uranus, Neptune and Saturn had any reaction like the impossible had just occurred.

"My god!" Sailor Pluto yelled.

"Safiel, Esmerodo, Rubeus?" Venus couldn't believe what she saw standing infront of her.

"They're all back?" Mercury gasped.

"You can play with them while I deal with Serenity." The three new comers smiled and charged without any hesitation.

"Oh, I've been waiting a long, long time for this!" Rubeus said as he aimed an army of fireballs at Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury. "Sadly, I've never been to fond of fires ever since we parted on my ship, but you like them, don't you Sailor Mars?"

"I get these two." Esmerodo threw a gust of poison miasma at Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi Moon. Sailor Saturn ran in front of Chibi Moon holding out her Silence Galive and slicing the miasma in half.

"You get me as well."

"Fine." Esmerodo sneered.

"That leaves you with me." Safiel took on Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. The fights went on resulting in wound after wound to the Sailor Senshi. Mars took a burn to her leg where Rubeus had hit her. A youma Safiel had created to do his dirty work had knocked Neptune into Pluto causing them both to fall hard to the floor. Meanwhile Tuxedo Kamen received a slash on his arm after shielding Chibi Moon from one of Esmerodo's attacks. No one expected the siblings of the Black Moon Clan to be alive, let alone to be as strong as this.

Meanwhile Demando was left alone with Sailor Moon. He blasted a huge bulge of energy at her sending her across the street. Sailor moon tried to get up but felt a pain in her side. She looked down to see a small wound that began to bleed. She got up and threw her tiara at him but he simply knocked it out of his way. Locating her scepter she picked it up, jumped at him holding it tightly in her grasp and flung it at him. Demando caught it without any effort and twisted it, causing Sailor Moons body to twist with it.

The pain in her side was too great. She let go and fell to the floor panting. Demando threw her wand across the street to where she wouldn't be able to use it anymore.

"Sorry to cause you pain dear Serenity, but it's the only way to take you without any resistance." Demando walked up to her and from her shoulder, gently moved his hand down to her side. Frightened, Sailor Moon made to hit him but he caught her hand. "Don't make this harder on yourself. I don't want to permanently damage you..."

"Why-" She began. "_How_ are you here?" He grabbed onto her hurt side causing her to let slip a breath of pain.

"I'm afraid dear princess, that is my little secret." Demando drove his hand fully into her side widening her wound and causing the blood to drip more heavily. She tried to scream, but it caught in her throat making a sound like she was drowning.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She managed to say. She put her hand on top of Demando's trying to feel her side. She brought her hand back up and tried focusing her eyes. Blood was covered her whole palm.

"You leave me no choice." He dug his hand deeper and deeper into her wound. A splash of blood burst from her side. She screamed and faded and into unconsciousness. Demando whistled, as Sailor Moon lay there limp in his arms. His family members looked up along with all the injured Senshi.

"Let's go! My job is done here." Esmerodo, Safiel and Rubeus all disappeared disapprovingly that they didn't get to finish their jobs leaving each Senshi to stand there in uncertainty.

Demando turned to them. "Don't worry, I will take great care of your princess."

"USAGI!" All those who could move tried to stop him but Demando vanished with her too soon, smirking at Tuxedo Kamen before he went.

"No!" Sailor Mars screamed hitting the floor.

"Why him? Anyone but him…" Chibi-Moon shook.

Tuxedo Kamen picked up Sailor Moon's scepter and stared at it blankly.

"He should have been dead." Pluto said. "Neo Queen Serenity awakened, Crystal Tokyo went back to normal. So how, is he alive?"

Sailor Uranus looked up at Pluto lividly. "Tell me everything, about this Prince Demando."

**Authors Note:**  
Chapter two has now been edited. During the revision, I lowered Usagi's drama and changed the action quite a bit during the battle scene. Anyway, keep re-reading, more to come.


	3. The Captive Princess

**Chapter 3**  
The Captive Princess

Revised Edition

* * *

A throbbing pain ran through Usagi's whole body. She slowly opened her eyes with a soft moan, moving her head to look around. She was in what appeared to be a huge palace of sorts, with antique windows and old-fashioned furniture. For some reason it felt familiar, but it was dark and reeked of evil.

Usagi tried lifting herself up only to feel an intense amount of sharp pain in her side. She fell back onto the large vanilla colored bed clutching the wound. Glancing down at it she saw her top had been raised above her waist to make room for the bandages that were stained in blood. She still wore the red skirt from before she transformed and socks, while her boots were off and next to the side of the bed.

"Damn." Trying hard to ignore the pain, she stiffly and slowly got up from the bed. Slipping her shoes back on she headed towards the huge double doors. Pushing them slightly open she peered out to make sure no one was outside. Tiptoeing outside, she closed the door behind her until it clicked. Every new step she took, fresh blood dripped onto the floor. With an intake of breath a horrible thought occurred to her. "The Silver Crystal!" Usagi made to turn around and run back as fast as possible but as soon as she had turned Esmerodo appeared, grabbed her from the air and vanished.

They appeared in another room. Esmerodo touched the ground with Usagi still in her hold struggling to get out of her grasp. "Let me go!" Usagi said in between intakes of breath. Esmerodo growled as Usagi hit her, and finally threw her onto the floor. "Ugh."

Esmerodo smiled at Usagi's weak form laying on the ground. "On the floor before me like you should be, Moon Princess." After a few moments of struggle, Usagi managed to stand.

"Don't you have that backwards?" She asked.

"Why you!"

"ESMERODO!" A male voice rang from the darkness stopping her from slapping Usagi across the face. "Don't forget who you are in front of." It was Safiel's voice. Usagi just now noticed among the darkness a long golden table with fancy tableware and bowls filled with food. Sitting at the table was Safiel and Rubeus, and at the head of the table sat Demando with an empty seat next to him. Usagi lowered her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked suspiciously. Demando gracefully stood up.

"Dinner." He smiled. "Come sit." He gestured to the chair at his side. Usagi didn't move.

"No offence." Said Usagi. "But I don't really think that eating with any of you would be appropriate." She was trying hard not to get angry. Luckily, the anger that did mange to slip through would hide any fear. Usagi knew the fear would be greater if she was alone with him and privately thanked the other three for being there.

"Oh, and why is that?" Rubeus asked in a bored voice. "Or do we even want to know?"

"Considering you tried killing me and all my friends almost over a year ago and tried to kill them again while you're suppose to be dead, I don't think that qualifies for friendly dinner conversation."

"My," Demando chuckled. "That is a good argument. Nonetheless, you will join us your highness."

"And if I refuse?"

"Heh, I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter." Safiel reached in his pocket and to Usagi's horror, pulled out her locket that contained the Silver Crystal. She gasped and made to step forward but Safiel's words cut her off. "I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you." He slowly moved his eyes from her side to her face. "Trying with those injuries you really would have to be stupid."

After a few seconds hesitation, Usagi sat down in the chair next to Demando, the prince following suit soon after. "Good girl." Safiel teased, shoving the locket back inside his pocket.

In silence everyone else brought food to their plates and began to eat, but Usagi just stared blankly at the food. Esmerodo noticed this and pouring a glass of red wine, handed some grapes over to Usagi. "Whats wrong, it's not poisoned or anything." She smiled.

"I'm not hungry thanks."

"Oh stop picking on her Esmerodo." Cried Rubeus. "It's becoming tiresome."

She slumped back into her chair, taking the grapes for herself, glaring. As she did so, Usagi noticed something. The earrings of Dark Crystal she use to wear were gone. Instead, a small gold stud with a tiny black feather coming off of it hung from one ear. She looked over to the rest of them to see the same exact one.

"Something interesting?" Usagi wheeled her head around to see that Demando had been watching her the whole time.

"No." She lied. Usagi looked down for a moment before looking back at Demando. "You weren't alive this whole time, were you." It wasn't a question, but more of a fact Usagi wanted him to confirm.

"Depends." Demando replied picking up his glass and swirling around the red whine. "What's your definition of alive?" He took a sip. "If you mean as we are now, then no."

"But how…are you possibly back?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Princess," He took another sip. "Just yet."

"Fine. Then why are you back?" She shot at him.

"Besides the obvious?" He peered over his glass. "Nothing more or less than to simply finish what we started." Usagi slammed her palms against the table causing the dishes to clang.

"You still foolishly want to bring Crystal Tokyo and the Earth under the Black Moons control? Don't you understand yet, you cant do it? It didn't work in the 30th Century or when you came back here! What makes you think you can do it here again? Nothing's changed!"

"You are wrong, many things have changed." Demando said with a cold stare.

"You're right." Usagi removed her hands from the table and stood up. "Things have changed. The power of the Senshi and Silver Crystal are stronger than ever before! With new allies we've gone up against more powerful demons than you could ever imagine! Don't be a fool and try this again!"

"Don't underestimate us child." Esmerodo rose from her seat and leaned against the table. "Don't think you are the only one who has gained power over time. As for the power of the Silver Crystal, kind of hard to use it when you don't have it." She smirked.

"I will stop you."

"Not if we take your life before then." Esmerodo leaned in closer.

"Crystal Tokyo will come to pass! I wont let you taint it!" She shouted. "I'll never bow to someone like you! You're not fit-" _SLAP! _Esmerodo hit Usagi across the face causing her head to snap left.

"You dare you think _ME_ unfit!" She screamed. "You think someone like _YOU_ is truly capable of being Queen? Foolish! If you were any proper Queen our people shouldn't have been shunned from Earth, resulting in the attack on Crystal Tokyo that _YOU_ couldn't stop either! Neo Queen Serenity!"

Usagi didn't move, keeping her head in the same spot where it resulted after being hit. Rubeus and Safiel watched with interest while Demando's eyes gleamed fixated on Usagi. She moved her head back in place and looked at Esmerodo hard into her eyes. There were no tears, only a stern stare of determination, which quickly made the smirks vanish from Rubeus and Safiel's faces. Demando smiled.

"While I don't know all of what happened in the future to lead to your ludicrous ideals of domination." Usagi said quietly. "I'm sure if peace on Earth is something you truly had wanted, I doubt Serenity would had banished you so coldly." She turned around and walked from the table, heading for the door opposite the room. Without a second glance behind her, she swung the door open and walked out.

"ERRRR!" In a fit of rage, Esmerodo grabbed some of the dishes and threw them onto the floor, the sound echoing off the high walls and ceiling around them. "Damn that child, what does she know?"

"You're wrong." Demando moved his glass of whine further on the table and leaned back in his chair folding his hands with a soft chuckle.

"Prince?" She asked in a shocked voice.

"She's not a child anymore." He said.

Usagi ran as fast as she could trying to ignore the pain in her side and reopening her once again closed wound, not seeing the disturbing smile run across Demando's face.

Meanwhile, back in the 20th century everyone had all gathered at the Hino Shrine.

"What!" A small cat sitting on Chibi-Usa's lap gaped at all of them. "That evil prince from the past has the princess?" Rei slowly nodded at Diana.

"What did you tell Usagi's parents Rei?" Michiru asked her raven-haired friend.

"I told them she went to stay with you guys with Chibi-Usa, for a while…." Her voice trailed off.

"So what do we do now?" Hotaru broke the awkward silence.

"We get Usagi back of course!" Chibi-Usa piped up.

"Yes but how?" Minako asked. "We don't have any idea where they are. Maybe the 30th century like before?"

"No." Setsuna sighed. "They wouldn't be stupid enough to try there again."

"Well they were stupid enough to try here again." Minako bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, but if something strange had occurred in the 30th century, the Queen and King would have contacted me by now. Plus the travel in time would have caught my attention." She reasoned.

Makoto leaned back against the wall with a small thud, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple. "She could be anywhere on Earth, and maybe not even on Earth at all."

"We do have leads." Setsuna said. "They are most likely still in this time period, or I would have felt something. They also must be in this galaxy if we assume their mission is to take over this Earth once more."

"That narrows it down." Minako said sarcastically.

"They might be more powerful but their bodies should still be weak if they were just reawoken. They haven't left this world, they wouldn't be able to make it." Ami pulled out her mini computer that Luna had given her a long time ago and started plugging things into it.

Haruka stood up. "Lets go look around the city for any clues at all to where they might have taken her. Especially look at the attack sight from last night and Usagi's house. I have a funny feeling the fire at her house is mixed into this somehow."

"We should probably all go in groups as well." Michiru got up and wrapped her arm around Haruka's. "We know they are after us as well."

"Okay, I'll go with Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa picked Diana up in her arms and stood looking confident, but Luna looked worried.

"Setsuna, do you mind going with them?" She asked.

"What, why?" The little girl's face dropped.

"Don't forget you are still a Senshi in training Chibi-Usa." Luna reminded her. "You're skills and power still have a while to go."

"No matter what I do I'll never be as powerful as Usagi, even with the Moon Kingdom bloodline." She thought of her confrontation with Demando and quickly felt bitter.

"That's no excuse to act rash." Said Artemis. "You'll get your own powers one day and be able to stand alone like Sailor Moon. But now isn't the time to be trying to do that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I haven't forgotten, I am Mama's daughter. I just let what Demando said get to me, that's all."

"I understand." Luna smiled. "So how about Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa then Ami and Makoto, Minako and Rei, and Haruka and Michiru-san?"

"Mama, what about…mew?" Diana looked around the room then back at everyone else. "Where is the Prince?"

"Where is Mamoru-san?" Michiru asked also looking around.

"He went looking for Usagi around 11pm last night and he hasn't been back since." Chibi-Usa said sadly. "I gave him my communicator incase of something happening."

"Oh!" Said Ami suddenly. "Everyone has theirs with them right?" Everyone pulled theirs out except for Chibi-Usa.

"Don't worry Chibi-Usa, since we are in a group one of us can contact everyone else if something happens." Hotaru said taking her friends hand. She nodded.

"Alright, lets go." They all put their hands in together. "To save our captive princess."

**Authors Note:  
**Yet more changes! I was thinking, if some of you out there really do like the old versions of the chapters better, I will put them on DeviantArt. Of course with links to the new ones so people there who haven't read them can read the updated version. Oh, except chapter 2 will be the new version. I forgot to copy and save it before replacing it, so its pretty much lost forever. Im sorry! Im sad about it too! It's like memorabilia to me. I might have a copy on the old floppy from 2000 when I first started writing it, but I don't know where on earth that would be.


	4. The Rescue and New Plan

**Chapter 4**  
The Rescue and New Plan

Revised Edition

* * *

Usagi was lying down on the vanilla bed she had awoken before moments ago, her side gave the occasional throb. She had no choice but to stay there and try to heal before trying to escape. What was worse, they had the Silver Crystal, which she couldn't leave without.

Her stomach growled, and for a split second she wished she had eaten before taking off like that, even if she had to eat with them. Slowly turning over on her back, she looked up at the blinding white ceiling above her. Usagi pressed her hand against her stinging eyes.

"How could this be happening… now?" No matter how hard she wrapped her mind around it nothing at all added up. How… _how _could Demando possibly be alive? Of all her enemies to be revived somehow or another, why did it have to be him? Everything about this was way to familiar, and like the last time, Usagi couldn't get Mamoru out of her mind. "Mamo-chan… you're coming for me this time right?"

After a few minutes passing silence as Usagi layed there slipping into sleep a clacking noise ricocheted off the high walls. Demando walked out of the center of the room and bent down next to the bed. He reached out his hand and tucked her golden hair behind her ears gazing at her with longing before bending down over her sleeping form and tasting her lips.

Demando took a slap to his cheek. Breaking the kiss and looking down, he saw Usagi wide awake, her hand shaking as it tightly gripped his wrist away from her face.

"Don't touch me…"

He merely smiled and dismissed himself from her side, standing and walking a little more into the room with his back turned. "Do you like this room princess? I had it specially designed for you." He looked back at Usagi, who was wiping her lips feverishly. "Modeled after the room you stayed in at my palace-"

"Modeled after?" Usagi finished wiping her mouth. "Then where are we?"

"Look outside…" Demando gestured to a small window next to a type of small sitting area Usagi hadn't noticed until now. She slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the window and placing her hands against the glass and gasped.

They were floating, some far distance beneath them Tokyo tower was just visible as they parted through the clouds. Everything became brighter. So all she had to do was get her crystal back, and she might be able to teleport down to Tokyo Tower…. But would she have enough power on her own and injured? Maybe she should wait tell Mamoru came…

"Do you really think Endymion will come for you?" Demando asked amused. She looked up to see him staring at her with knowing. Usagi ignored him and looked back out the window. He slipped his finger into her hair. "Even I can remember, how you waited in vain last time…" She continued to ignore him but it was proving harder as he moved his body closer to her.

She felt something touch the lower part of her back and whipped around to stare dead center into the eyes of Prince Demando. "I think it's time we discussed some things, like your living arrangement here."

"That's easy… I wont be." Breathed Usagi.

"I'm sure you'll reconsider that after we talk." He said.

"And why's that?" Demando reached into his pocket, and pulled out a golden locket in the form of a heart, with a small moon on its tip.

"Because I _own_ you…"

Back in Tokyo everyone was looking for any sign at all to try and find Usagi. Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Setsuna started at Ichi-No-Hashi Park. Meanwhile Ami and Makoto were over at Usagi's house looking around her room. Rei and Minako were at the game arcade and Haruka and Michiru were at Tokyo Tower tampering with their computers to look for any weird energy signals. Mamoru, who had been almost everywhere, decided to go meet Hotaru, Chibi-Usa and Setsuna at the park.

Ami and Makoto had been at Usagi's house for about an hour but found nothing. At the game parlor Rei and Minako had more luck. Outside on the street they found a torn piece of what they figured was Demando's cape, and along side it, that same black crystal that Mamoru had had with him, completely forgotten about in the chaos of the other night.

Rei took the crystal in her left right hand and looked up into the cloudy sky where Demando vanished with Usagi. Deciding to go with her hunch, she flipped her communicator open.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san?" For a moment there was nothing but static then a voice came trough on the other end.

"Yeah what's up, you find anything?" Haruka asked.

"Kind of. I found that piece of crystal Mamoru had with him last night. Um… can you do a search for me though?"

"Sure, what of?"

"Can you search the sky above the Tokyo area?" Minako walked over to Rei from her own searching's and looked down at the communicator to see Haruka sitting in a large chair and Michiru walking towards her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"In a minute." Rei said.

"Yeah hold on a second Rei. I'll call your right back." Haruka put her own communicator down and began checking the area with the satellites computer.

"Anything new yet?" Michiru asked leaning over her shoulder.

"No…nothing…. there doesn't seem to be anything unusual above Tokyo either." Haruka leaned back in the big chair and rubbed her eyes sighing. Michiru frowned and wrapped her arms around Haruka's shoulders.

"You can't do anything but keep trying." She said.

"Yeah I know." She picked the communicator up and called back. "Rei, I can't seem to find anything out of the ordinary."

"Damnit, I was hoping-"

"Wait Haruka! Look at this!" Michiru pointed to the screen. Far above Tokyo Tower, a dark object emerged from the clouds.

"What is that?" Haruka leaned in to try and get a closer look at it.

"What is it?" Rei and Minako asked together.

"I'm not completely sure, the damn picture wont come in clear enough." Haruka began racing around the controls trying to get a clearer image. Michiru calmly walked over and flipped a small switch allowing the vision to sharpen. Haruka grinned at her. "You mock me. What in gods name…"

"Did you get a clear picture of it?" Came Minako's voice.

"Look." Haruka held the communicator up so Rei and Minako could both see the image of what was some kind of black floating object, shaped like a crystal.

"I knew it!" Rei exclaimed. "They used those ships when we fought them."

"Ships? All right, come over here, tell everyone else. We need to teleport before it leaves."

Haruka and Michiru both left Tokyo Tower to meet everyone else outside the tower. Slowly but surely they all arrived, Setsuna arriving last with Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Mamoru.

"What did you find?" Chibi-Usa asked urgently.

"That." Minako pointed up to the sky and everyone's eyes followed.

"What-"

"It's one of the Black Moon's attack ships. Remember, we've been in one before when we were captured by Rubeus." Said Rei.

"Lets go then. If Usagi's not there at least we know the way to her is there. Everyone transform. Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"Mars Crystal Power…"

"Uranus Crystal Power…"

"Neptune Crystal Power…"

"Saturn Crystal Power…"

"Pluto Crystal Power…"

"Make-up!"

Colored light engulfed the girls as they transformed. Mamoru changed into Tuxedo Kamen as well, and ran to join the circle as everyone took hands preparing to transform.

Venus looked around the circle. "This is the first time we've transported with all the inner, outer senshi and Tuxedo Kamen without Usagi…"

"I'm sure it will be fine!" Luna came running up to the group soon followed by Artemis and Diana.

"We have enough power to compensate, lets go." Jupiter yelled out her power, as did everyone else. "Transportation!" A barrier of wind began to raise them up a few inches off the ground. With a flash of light they were gone.

"Good luck, everyone."

There was dark corridor after dark corridor, each dimly lit by torches of green flame. The air was ice cold and an odd chilling presence hung in the air that had nothing to do with the cold. There were many doors along the long twisting paths ahead.

"We've never seen this part of the ship before, only the control room I think it was." Mars caught the awe in Venus's voice.

"Don't sound so impressed. She could be anywhere." Said Mars. "Mercury can you-"

"No." She replied at once. "It won't work around here for some reason… I think there's energy interfering with it."

"Of course it won't." Saturn said looking around. "This area…I've never felt a dark aura like this before…I'm not even sure how our power would react down here…"

"S-should we split up?" Chibi-Moon hesitated in asking.

"No lets stay together." Pluto peered around a corner. "I don't like this feeling either, and we don't want anyone knowing we're here, especially not until we get Usagi first. It'll be slower, but safer that way. This way's fine." She added pointing around the wall.

"Alright lets go." Uranus stepped out from the crowd and took the lead around the corner and down another dark, green-lit corridor. They kept walking, turning down corridor after corridor until they heard voices.

"It's coming from up those stairs." Tuxedo Kamen stretched out his arm and pointed to a tall staircase in front of them, leading up to a door.

"If it's that Demando, I'm going to beat the crap out of him till he takes us to Usagi." Uranus growled joining everyone in climbing the stairs.

"No you won't!" Neptune hissed in her right ear.

"Demando wouldn't play into that Uranus." Jupiter whispered. "You don't know him like we do. He's-"

"Alright, alright. But when we beat the shit out of these guys, leave me a piece of him." She scowled.

Jupiter smiled and was about to say something back when Neptune said, "_SHHH!"_ The babble of voices started to become clearer. Neptune cracked the door open and looked out with one eye, trying hard not to fall out into the black marbled but normally lit hall in front of her, as she felt everyone crowd up from behind.

"Damnit, shut up about it already!" Safiel snapped.

"Whatever. Don't pretend you don't want to know whats going on-" Rubeus was cut off.

"I don't give a _DAMN_ what brother does with that girl!" He spat. Everyone behind the door moved in a bit closer at the mention of Demando, and who they surely thought, was Usagi.

"So you do not care if the future Queen of the White Moon becomes your relation?" Rubeus raised an eyebrow.

"That will never happen! I wont allow it!" Esmerodo screeched.

"Stupid woman don't make me laugh! Like the prince would be persuaded or attracted by _you_. Your petty jealously was the end of you once already. The prince has powerful ways… it's only a matter of time before he gets what he wants out of her…" Rubeus laughed harshly as Esmerodo shook with rage and Safiel just looked sick.

"How dare… how dare... how dare she touch him, that little…" Esmerodo continued to shake.

"More like the other way around, but all the same. She wont be able to resist him with that injury of her." Rubeus smirked. Both Tuxedo Kamen and Uranus made to move forward, put were pulled back quickly by Mars and Neptune who told them to calm down under their breathe. .

"Will you stop that's sickening…" Safiel continued to look at him with complete disgust. Everyone was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Prince Demando walking toward them from around the corner.

"Back so soon your highness?" Esmerodo elbowed Rubeus hard in the side.

"Did anything happen?" She asked cautiously.

"She sure has grown up… Serenity…" Smirking he turned his back to them signaling them to follow with his hand. As their footsteps faded and then died away, Neptune pushed the door open and everyone spilled out of it.

"BASTARD!" Uranus shouted.

"Uranus shhhh!" Neptune looked around in alarm.

"But they made it sound as if Demando-" Neptune placed a hurried hand over her mouth and nodded at Chibi-Moon. She lowered her eyes in understanding and Neptune removed her hand. Uranus looked to Tuxedo Kamen. "He hasn't done anything like that before has he, I mean Demando and Usagi, back when they-"

"No. Usagi never said anything." He told her.

"He's kissed her, that's all." Mercury said. Chibi-Moon made an odd movement, as though wanting to walk away but didn't.

"Would he… would he?" Uranus pressed on further.

"I-I don't know…" Mercury exchanged anxious glances with everyone else.

"He came from that way, we're leaving." Uranus pushed through everyone and strode over to where Demando came. "Bang on all the doors, see if any are ajar…"

But there was no need for that. There was only one large double door around the corner at the end of the hall.

"She has to be in there, there's no where else, but it's locked." Saturn tried gripping the handle and forcing the door back and forward but it wouldn't budge.

"Usagi!" Venus screamed banging on it. "Usagi are you in there?"

"Let me take care of this." Uranus signaled them to move aside. She thrust her hand outward where a glowing yellow light appeared grabbing it as it morphed into a sword. "Space Sword!" The attack hit the doors with full force sending one of them to come crashing off the hinges onto the floor. The other wobbled hanging like a loose tooth.

"Everyone?" Usagi was half sitting, half standing by a small window, eyes wide and face full of shock. Her top was still bandaged and she still wore her red skirt. The blood on her side was dry once more but her bare shoulders now bore red scratches and a red marking on her left cheek stung her face.

Tuxedo Kamen ran forward first flinging his arms around her and she buried herself in his embrace. They broke apart as everyone else filed in close around them. Usagi smiled weakly at him.

"I knew you'd come…" She said. He looked sadly at her, moving his hand gently over her reddened cheek.

"What happened?" He asked. His hand made its way down her neck to her scratched shoulders, where he gently rubbed those as well. She took his hand in hers and rubbed her face against it.

"Nothing." She smiled. "He just got angry when I resisted him."

"Resisted?" Venus questioned.

"He has the crystal." She said quickly. "I can't leave without it. I tried to get it, but…" She cocked her head to indicate her wounds. Everyone looked at her with sadness in their eyes, but Chibi-Moon looked at her in surprise. Usagi frowned at her and made a small movement to shake her head.

"Maybe some of us should go take Usagi back while the rest of us stay here and look for it." Neptune asked.

"No I'm coming to look with you." Usagi said sternly.

"But Usgai-"

"No. Besides who knows what he'd do with it if he realized I wasn't here anymore."

"Oh, alright." Neptune placed a loving hand on her princess' shoulder. "Where are your things?" Usagi found her shirt and with help from Mercury and Saturn, pulled it over her head while Tuxedo Kamen slipped on her boots. They left the room and cautiously checked each corner before continuing.

"Any idea where Demando is from here?" They stopped in front of the door they had originally come out of.

"Let me check." Mercury pressed the small stud on her ear so the visor would appear. Then she took out her mini computer. "This should work now. Mmm…it looks like they're in some large room with a long table. Looks like a dinner hall to me."

"I know where that is. It's down a couple levels. I had to find my way back up here from there." Usagi led them down two floors to a small corner of a hallway where a black regular looking door was. "In there."

"So how should we do this?" Saturn asked.

"I'll go in and make him show me that he has it with him. Then I'll distract him while someone knocks it out of his hand with an attack." said Usagi.

"No!" A few of the Senshi shouted.

"I don't want you distracting him." Tuxedo Kamen took her hand. "I don't like that idea."

"Nor do I!" Uranus yelled. "Who knows what that pervert might try."

"Nothing!" Usagi tried to reason with them. "Besides you're all right there anyway!"

"Tuxedo Kamen… Uranus…we don't have much of a choice in the matter." Pluto pointed out. Both of them looked at Usgai who smiled and nodded.

"When I push the door open, you guys sneak in behind me and stay close to the wall." Usagi reached out her hand and pushed the door open. It was dark like before, making it perfect for the Senshi to sneak in unnoticed behind her. Once they were all inside, Usagi closed the door with an intentional bang and moved quickly away from her friends into the center of the room. As she moved her surroundings lit and the table and its occupants became visible.

"Welcome your highness." Demando made a small bow with his head but the rest of his family only glared.

"I want my crystal Demando." The prince smiled and stood from his chair.

"For a price." He said walking over to her. Safiel looked away as Demando took Usagi's wrist, but Rubeus and Esmerodo continued to watch.

"A price?" Usagi repeated.

"More of an exchange. You want this-" He took the locket out of his pocket with his free hand. "And I want you."

"Damnit I can't stand this." Uranus said quietly.

"I can't aim she's in the way." Mars said desperately.

"I'm afraid any other price wont be worth it." Demando continued to talk holding her in place. She knew nothing could be done while she was in the way of an attack, so she decided to try and take matters into her own hands.

For a fraction of a second a grin spread on the prince's face as Usagi jumped on top of him, but realized in time what she was doing. Her fingertips barley brushed the bottom of it before she was blasted off him to the ground.

"NOW!" Uranus cried.

"What the?" Demando looked upward.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"SPACE SWORD!"

The whole room lit as the attacks were cast. Demando was thrown backward in the blast, dropping the locket on the floor where his feet had stood. Venus shot from the wall across the room and slid the last few feet on the floor, scooping the locket into her hands. Everyone sprinted in Venus's shadow.

"Usagi are you alright?" Chibi-Moon asked bending down with Jupiter and Pluto.

"Fine, fine." She waved them off as the light from the attacks died. Behind what appeared to be a fading energy field stood Rubeus, Esmerodo, Safiel and Demando, who wore a sour expression.

"Sailor Senshi…" Rubeus growled.

"Serenity will stay here!" Demando shouted.

"Not on your life! Usagi!" Venus slid the locket across the floor to her. Safiel raised his hands at them as Usgai raised hers.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!" Usagi felt renewed as the power of her crystal washed over her as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen handed over her wand, which he had collected the other night. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy!" The blast cancelled out Safiel's attack.

Saturn stepped in front of Sailor Moon and pointed her glaive in Demando's direction. "Prince Demando…we give you this last chance. Stay away from Serenity, leave this planet and never return. The next time I see you, I will kill you." Before another attack could be muttered, Saturn had grabbed her fellow senshi's hands and they teleported.

"Damn them… damn them all to hell!" Rubeus spat on the floor where they vanished. "Now what prince…prince?"

"It will take more time, but it will be well worth it in the end." Demando said staring where Sailor Moon had gone. "I have a new plan. We'll just have to pick off the Senshi one by one, until Serenity is alone. You all may of course, have the duty of doing so." Rubeus and Esmerodo smiled wildly. Safiel forced himself up and looked up at his brother with a broad grin.

"It will be my honor…"

**Authors Note:**  
I haven't had time to edit lately with graduation coming up in only a few days. So stick tight. Once I have edited all my chapters, which trust me will go by a lot faster then revising them did, I'll upload chapter 11, which is about 5 pages long now. I'm hoping to get it five more pages long before I upload it. But I can write and edit at the same time so there won't be a big gap in-between getting edits done and updating.


	5. Sorrow Secrets

**Chapter 5**  
Sorrow Secrets

Revised Edition

* * *

"I got it, I got it, damn." Minako said slipping a little. Rei who was watching from the side walked over to her.

"Step aside and watch a pro." She stuffily grabbed the rope and tried to tie it to a hook that came out from the ceiling. "Almost there…ahhh stupid thing." She missed.

"A pro huh?" Minako teased with her arms crossed.

"Oh shut up." Rei snapped.

"Oh brother you two are hopeless." Makoto set down a heavy box on a table and walked over to the two. "Let me do it." She took the rope in her hands and easily tied it to the hook. "There see…what?" She looked down at Rei and Minako who had exchanged glum looks.

"Yeah well you're tall so you can hang the banner easily." They pointed out. Makoto laughed.

"Yeah okay. So since you guys cant tie anything high up and we don't have a latter," They raised their eyebrows at her. "Why don't you go help with the cake or some other decorations?" She checked her watch. "Mamoru-san should be here with Usagi in a bit."

"I wouldn't count on that." The doors slid open and Chibi-Usa walked in with Hotaru. She placed her umbrella next to the coat rack and then took off her pink jacket and hung it up. Hotaru followed her lead and they both shook their heads showering water all over the floor.

"Still raining." Hotaru said.

"I can't believe its coming down that hard this time of year." Chibi-Usa finished ringing out her hair and made her way inside.

"Chibi-Usa what do you mean I wouldn't count on that?" Minako asked. But it was Hotaru who answered.

"Usagi locked herself in her room at Rei's temple and Chibi-Usa couldn't get her to come out, so Luna is trying to persuade her right now before Mamoru gets there." She said.

"But why?" Makoto asked stunned.

"She's been acting odd and distant ever since we arrived back with her. She barely talks with her family and you can tell she's trying to completely avoid us." Rei said.

"Is she still shook up about Demando?" Minako pondered aloud.

"But I don't know why she'd be avoiding us then." Makoto looked at everyone as if they could tell her why.

"She never…" They all turned to look at Chibi-Usa. Her head was down and staring at the floor and her eyes were full of complete sadness. "I knew it, but I didn't wanna believe it, I couldn't believe it…that she never told you guys…" Her voice trailed off.

"What? Told us what?" Rei's expression jumped.

"I-I shouldn't be the one to tell you guys that. In fact, I don't think Usagi wants you knowing, sorry but-" She broke off for Motoki had just walked by with the cake.

"Here you guys are." He put the white and pink iced cake on the same table as the box. "All that's left is the writing you guys want to put on it."

"Probably just Happy Birthday Usagi and-"

"And Chibi-Usa." Chibi-Usa finished.

"Yes, and Chibi-Usa, we didn't forget." Makoto smiled. Motoki took a small bottle of icing and wrote those words on top the cake and then he left to go back to he kitchen.

"So Chibi-Usa, about Usagi, she-"

"I'm going to go see if Ami needs help with something." And she ran off. She knew she wasn't going to be the one to tell Usagi's friends the truth.

Over at Rei's temple Usagi was locked in her room lying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. Her head was propped up slightly against a pillow and her right hand was fiddling with the small black crystal with the black moon in her hand.

It had almost been a couple weeks since her rescue, but Usagi knew that no matter how Saturn had threatened them and how quiet they had been, it wasn't close to over. She couldn't wrap her finger around any possible ideas how they could be back. What was more frustrating, she couldn't find a weakness either. Their new earrings had to be connected to them somehow, their earrings use to be fragments of dark crystal, but that was destroyed. Or as far as she knew, it had been destroyed.

She raised the small piece of crystal in front of her face and examined it. Mamoru had told her it had similar properties to the Black Moons' Dark Crystal, so maybe that meant the Dark Crystal had been destroyed, and they had a new crystal keeping them alive. _Something like that…_She thought.

But then how were they reborn or reincarnated in the first place? As far as she knew she, that is, Neo Queen Serenity was the only one with the power for rebirth, and the chance of her letting Demando live again was well into the negatives. Of course even if that were true, Usagi was sure there had to be come other way to be reborn. Life and Death was still a mystery to the senshi just about as much as anyone else.

Usagi turned over on her side and closed her eyes, shoving the crystal fragment back into her pocket. What bugged her most of all, was that the return of Demando met the return of all her nightmares and a bunch of old problems. She couldn't dodge her friends' questions about what happened while she was captive forever. Then there were the Outer Senshi, excluding Pluto, that wanted to hear from Usagi what had happened in Crystal Tokyo the first time she was kidnapped.

"Hey Usagi!" There was a rapping at the door.

"What is it Shingo?" She hollered back.

"A telephone call for you, and you better hurry up, dad's going nuts that Mamoru called. Apparently he's trying to steal away his little girl for her birthday…"

"Oh shoot!" Abandoning all previous thoughts, Usagi kicked up off the ground and flung the door open sprinting past her brother and a small black cat. She turned around a narrow passage way and went through a door leading to a huge room.

"But dear it's our babies birthday, she doesn't need to be hanging around a man! Who knows what could happen if they had a party together-" Kenji sobbed grabbing the phone which had been rescued by Ikuko.

"Oh you're over exaggerating!" She said. "Usagi hurry and take the phone." Usagi grabbed it with haste as Ikuko pushed the sobbing Kenji out the room.

"Mamo-chan, sorry about that." She paused for a second, and then inhaled sharply. She didn't speak a word, only clutched the phone tightly to her face and listened. Then with all the effort she could muster, she finally spoke. "H-how did you-" But the other end went dead.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna wrapped around Usagi's feet and looked up at her. With a light shiver she set the phone back down and as soon it clicked it rang again. Usagi's eyes widened and she grabbed for it.

"You…oh Mamo-chan." Usagi slumped against the wall and slid partly down it. "Yeah I'm ready…um…actually…is it okay if Haruka picks me up? She seemed like she really wanted to." She paused listening. "Yeah she should be here soon, I'm ready whenever she gets here. I'll see you there, I love you, bye." Usagi set the phone down for a second time and kept her hand on it for a brief moment after she hung up. _Sorry, Mamoru…_

"Usagi what are you doing?" Luna asked sharply. "Is Haruka really coming?"

"I got to go make sure I have everything…"

"Usagi!" Luna called after her but Usagi was already out of the room and halfway to her own.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Jeez, I wish Setsuna and the others would hurry and get here. Who knows when Mamoru will be here with Usagi." Rei said tapping her fingernails against the tabletop.

"Hotaru do you have any idea when those three will be here?" Makoto asked.

"Nope, I left early to meet with Chibi-Usa." She said.

"I just hope this years birthday isn't a bummer like Usagi's last one." Minako sighed. She had on a party hat and her head was resting on the palm of her hand, while her free hand was playing with a balloon. Chibi-Usa looked at her with interest.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Oh yeah that's right you weren't here yet." She said sitting up a little. "Well we threw her a surprise party but she ended up leaving early to find Mamoru and apologize, I don't know why they got in a fight." She waved Chibi-Usa's coming comment aside. "Anyway, she was attacked by the Death Busters and they figured out she was Sailor Moon so I had to act as a decoy to trick them and-" Hotaru and Chibi-Usa burst out laughing.

"I would have done anything to see you dressed as Sailor Moon Minako…" Chibi-Usa chuckled. Everyone else snorted as well.

"What, what's so funny?" Minako asked.

"Sorry, but that was pretty bad." Ami smiled.

"Haha, I agree." Makoto said.

"Hey I thought it was a pretty good disguise!" Minako tried defending herself.

"What was pretty good?" Mamoru walked through the door hanging his coat. Chibi-Usa hugged him as he walked over to them.

"Hey where's Usagi?" She asked.

"She said she was coming with Haruka."

"WHAT?" Someone gasped. Standing somewhere behind him stood Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka. "Usagi told me you were picking her up when I offered." Haruka sounded horror struck.

"This is what Luna and I feared!" Luna and Artemis came running in through the door drenching wet. "Luna thinks she's headed over to Tokyo Tower."

"Why?"

"She got another weird phone call right before Mamoru called her! I think it was Demando again!" Luna panted.

"That idiot, why's she going alone?" Rei stood up.

"We have to go right now!" Michiru yelled. "Mamoru can you fit Makoto, Rei, Ami and Minako in your car with Luna and Artemis, and Chibi-Usa and Hotaru can ride along with us?"

"Yeah that should be fine." He said.

"Alright lets go." Haruka pushed open the door allowing everyone to spill out before she followed.

Outside the clouds blocked the night sky, which gave a loud rumble, and then a bright flash lit the surrounding area. The rain began to turn into ice and hailed down against their cars as they drove down the road.

"This is nuts." Chibi-Usa leaned against the back window and peered out of it. "Usagi's out in this?"

"This storm doesn't feel natural to me." Setsuna looked out her own window.

"No…it doesn't." Michiru suddenly grasped a hold of Haruka's arm. "Haruka we're here, slow down and park somewhere."

"I know, I know." Haruka turned the wheel and parked her car near a building by the tower, with Mamoru pulling in after her and parking at her side. As everyone got out of the cars they were instantly drenched. The hail and rain mixture was coming down so hard it looked as if the pavement was warping under its pressure.

Across from them a girl with long golden hair was clutching the bottom of the tower out of breath and soaking wet. Her face was pale and she wasn't alone, a tall man stood no more than a yard infront of her.

"Look over there! It's Usagi!" Hotaru reached her shivering hand around Michiru to point. "She's with Demando!"

"No don't!" Haruka grabbed Chibi-Usa's shoulder to stop her from running forward. "At that close of range he could grab her if he saw us coming! Lets go around in those bushes!" All of them ran into the bushes inching around them until they finally were able to hear Usagi and Demando's voices.

"Do you like my little storm, Serenity?" Demando asked.

"You…how do you have the power to do something like this?" She asked completely lost. Smiling, Demando walked toward her and shrugged like the storm was no big deal. Usagi took an uncertain step back as he advanced on her. "N-no matter what you do, I'm not coming with you."

"Do you really think that is up to you?" His smile was so cold Usagi could feel it and froze to the ground where she stood. The only thing in her line of vision were shining violet eyes, and hot breath bouncing off her face. "Do you remember your highness…that memorable night when Endymion didn't come for you…" Usagi's eyes grew wide. "Before you…" Demando slipped his right hand into her hair and around the back of her neck. "Slipped away…" He yanked her neck up and pulled her lips to his. It took a second before Usagi found herself.

"NO!" She hastily pushed herself away taking a few staggering steps back while wiping her mouth with her arm. "S-stop…" Her shaking only amused the prince more.

"You do remember! Hahaa! After all these years, your highness I feel honored!"

"_Stop…_" Minako whispered as she held back Mamoru from lunging forward. Michiru had a hold of Haruka as well, but she was no longer using any strength, her hand simply rested on her partner, whose interest was caught by something else.

"What's he talking about?" She asked.

"How could I…forget…" Usagi clenched her fists into tiny shaking balls, nothing but the pure feeling of hatred was reflected in her stare. "Who would ever be able to forget… WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO TO ME!"

"Chibi-Usa?" The young child was no longer watching, but sitting on the ground with both hands over her eyes, trying as hard as possible not to make a sound as she fought back burning tears.

"Hmpf, surely your dear Endymion would comfort you-"

"No, because…I never told anyone…but Chibi-Usa found out…" She smiled sadly. Out of all the people to find out, Chibi-Usa was the last person she wanted listening outside her door as Usagi cried in shame…"NOBODY KNOWS HOW YOU'VE HAUNTED MY NIGHTMARES EVERYNIGHT FOR TWO YEARS SINCE YOU TRIED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME IN THAT ROOM! DO YOU FEEL EVEN MORE HONORED YET?"

"Oh my god…" There were a number of loud thumps as Haruka, Rei and Minako joined Chibi-Usa on the ground, the rest in too much shock to move.

"Something like that…something like _that!_" Makoto said horrified.

"She went through it alone…" Luna said.

"Why…why did she never tell me?" Mamoru's hand was clenched to his face so hard, it was sure to leave red marks.

"Demando!" Usagi called through the lashing rain, grabbing her locket. "I don't know how you're back or how you got your powers, but I'm putting a stop to this nightmare! Silver Moon Crystal Power MAKE-UP!"

The Sailor Senshi seized this as their chance and also transformed, running out from the bushes and standing behind Eternal Sailor Moon. At the sight of Tuxedo Kamen and everyone rushing to her side she looked for a moment as if wanting to run away.

"Mamoru…" She said horrified. "You were listening…"

He shook his head at her, bringing her hand up in his firm grip to kiss it gently. "Let's defeat him…together…"

"Nothing can…. DEFEAT ME!" Demando spread his arms out and black smoke erupted like a giant wave washing over the Senshi, tearing them apart to be lost in its thick mist away from Sailor Moon.

"Demando!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted as she tried run into the darkness to find her friends but could not enter.

"Yes princess?" Asked a silhouetted figure walking out of the smoke.

"It ends here."

**Authors Note:  
**Another chapter edited and ready to be uploaded. Hot damn I'm on fire this week. Two chapters written in two days for another fanfiction and then getting more editing done for this one. I'll probably spend all day tomorrow to watching movies and editing. I finished Sera Myu Gaiden 1993, I love Anza Moon but ugghh the costuming back then makes me want to gouge my eyes out. Now I'm almost done with Phantom of the Opera, then I think I better try and go to sleep, my eyes are beginning to give out.


	6. Cold Battle

**Chapter 6  
**Cold Battle

Revised Edition

* * *

"Ends here?" He asked her. "My dear princess, this is only the beginning…" Lightning flashed and any rain left in he hail mixture became hard thick ice. Sailor Moon had no choice but to ignore it hitting her skin with force.

"Space Sword Blaster!" A yellow flash cut through the smoke and out at Demando who barely teleported away. Sailor Uranus landed infront of Sailor Moon with her sword held tightly in her outstretched hands.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune launched at Demando as he reappeared a few yards back, but this time he raised his hand and absorbed the attack with ease.

"What the-" Artemis said peering from the bushes.

"How did he do that?" Chibi Moon asked startled.

"HAHA! That wasn't even the beginning of my new powers! Don't underestimate me Sailor Senshi!" Demando ran through them all, blasting every Senshi in a matter of a couple seconds knocking them to the cold, iced ground. Sailor Moon struggled to get up, her knees didn't want to allow it. "Sailor Moon, do you still refuse to give up?" He asked.

"I won't give up."

"Then you leave me no choice." The prince slowly raised his hand to the heavens. Everything remained normal for a moment before all the dirt lifted from the ground around them creating a massive dust storm. No one could see or breath, they barely had enough air to cough.

The dust finally cleared, and Demando was nowhere to be seen. However, the senshi weren't alone. Standing in font of them were around a hundred of every day average people. They all looked tired and worn, with bags under their eyes.

"Tokyo citizens?" Mercury asked. "What's going on?"

"They're most likely under his control." Saturn cautiously walked up to the crowd. "He know's we wouldn't kill them…"

"Damn…" Uranus bit her gloved finger. "S-Saturn! Watch it!"

"Huh?"

In a matter of seconds they sprang to life, charging at the senshi and leaping over Sailor Saturn, who lay there not moving.

"Saturn!" Sailor Moon ran through the crowd of charging people trying to reach the fallen warrior. "Eiiyyaahhh!" The blood started rushing to Sailor Moon's head. She had been grabbed by a mob of the people and flipped upside down. A man in the group groped for her leg. "Let me go! Huh?" She stopped struggling when she noticed something glittering by the man's face. He was wearing a gold studded earring with a black feather. "That earring… _umpf_!" Sailor Moon landed flat on her back staring up at the sky.

"Get out of there already!" Mercury yelled in her direction.

"Right!" Sailor Moon continued her drive through the swarm of oncoming people until she reached her destination. "Saturn!" She bent down next the unconscious figure. "Sailor Saturn!" Without an answer Sailor Moon picked the girl up in her arms and began to run back across enemy lines to her comrades.

"Hiyyaahh!" Jupiter kicked one of the people out of Sailor Moon and Saturn's way. "Damn this sucks. I can't use any of my spells."

"Saturn?" Sailor Moon called.

"It's okay Sailor Moon. It looks like she just got hit on the head good is all." Luna and Artemis stuck their heads of the wet bushes.

"We'll watch over her, go help the others." Luna said. Sailor Moon nodded and ran over to Tuxedo Kamen's side as he avoided a punch from a couple of men.

"We can't do anything against them, now what?" Venus shouted running to join them. Everyone was at a loss. They couldn't do anything more then defend themselves.

"Puppets?" A female voice asked.

"Those fools think they are real people and therefore not attacking." Spoke another voice, this one deeper, a male's.

Somewhere high above the battle four dark figures stood on top of a building, looming over the chaos taking place below them.

"It's better this way. The Senshi are suffering even more then I have anticipated, not "being able" to attack. A shame Sailor Moon must also suffer, but it's in order to gain her cooperation." Demando's thin white face peered out from the darkness, savoring every moment of his game.

"Hehee, you truly are a bastard." A teasing female voice just slightly echoed overhead. It came from nowhere and yet it was everywhere. The three dark figures that stood a top of the building peered around them in confusement.

"Who's there?" Demando demanded. There was no answer….

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy!" Sailor Moon lifted her magic wand into the air, but the puppets remained the same. "What?"

"She can't heal them?"

"Damn."

"Now what?"

"I don't know!"

"This is pointless!" Chibi Moon complained. "We're wasting all of our energy on them when we should be saving it!"

"Chibi Moon!" Neptune yelled. "Behind you!"

She turned around just in time to see someone coming at her out of the corner of her eye. Shrieking, Chibi Moon swung her scepter smacking the person across the face and to the ground… _crash_. They broke on the wet floor into pieces.

"W-what did you do?" Mars asked taken aback.

"Ahh! What the hell?" Chibi Moon backed away from the once alive person. "All I did was hit them with my scepter! It's like they broke into pieces of clay."

"They aren't human." Mars said it to herself the first time, but shouted it aloud the second. "Guys, they aren't human! Attack them!"

"Are you sure?" Uranus called back.

"Positive!"

"Alright then… Space Sword!" Uranus swung her sword down upon the puppet, but it didn't do any good. Her magic sword slit the puppet open, only to allow itself to regenerate. It was an odd sight, seeing something that looked so human spilt open and having nothing spill out, but instead watch mud re-form into hardened clay and then into their skin. "Damn."

Sailor Moon couldn't tell if Uranus was more pissed or insulted that her powers didn't work against it. Meanwhile, Neptune rounded on Mercury. "There's got to be a weakness somewhere near where Chibi Moon hit that thing, scan it with your mini computer while we…" She attacked one of the puppets nearby, "…cover you." She finished.

"Wouldn't it be faster to use your mirror?" Mercury yelled back.

"Just do it!"

"You surprise me…" Uranus caught up to Neptune. "Giving away the opportunity to someone else!"

Neptune giggled. "Don't be silly, it just didn't work. I already tried." Uranus laughed at her, covering her back and throwing another attack spell.

"That's more like the Neptune I know."

"You know me well don't you?" She winked.

"Hey you two! Less of that and more _boom_ will yah?" Jupiter, who was standing near them, blushed.

Sailor Moon stood there, staring at the hail drenched ground. She looked up, surveying Mercury as she was typing into her mini computer. It felt as if time had slowed itself down in that single moment. She couldn't think straight… her mind and her body were numb with coldness, and yet it was as if something inside was trying to piece together one solid thought.

"Impossible!" Mercury shouted. "It reads like there is no weakness!"

"Huh?" All the Senshi stopped in mid battle to turn and face Mercury, which wasn't exactly the brightest of ideas. The puppets jumped the Senshi and pinned them to the ground. Their strength was nothing like a humans, it was above it. Tuxedo Kamen looked upon the face of the puppet that was groping to cut off his air supply. It was twisted, demonic and smiled eerily like nothing he had seen before.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy!" The illumination cut through the army of puppets, knocking each one that was in the way of her spell down to the ground and shattering into many pieces.

"Sailor Moon?" Pluto kneeled on the ground gasping for air. "How did you do that?"

"It's their earrings. The golden stud with the feather." She replied.

"Awesome!" Uranus stood up and spit to the side. "SPACE BLASTER!" The attack sliced down the puppets side and shattered the hanging earring. For a second, the puppet looked shocked, then it fell to the ground reduced to a pile of shattered clay.

"This is better." Venus said. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Tuxedo The Smoking Bomber!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!"

All the attacks hit their target and destroyed them. Down below the Senshi celebrated their edge over the puppets but up above the battle scene someone sighed with disappointment.

"It seems as if they finally figured it out."

"I'm taking it's our turn of action?"

"Shame to lose all those puppets, but he can always make more if we need." Demando said. They vanished from the spot where they once stood.

The Sailor Senshi felt victorious. All the puppets were gone, and Sailor Saturn had finally awakened. Besides a nice bruise on her forehead, she was fine. Now if only they could get the damn hail to stop. Drenched and shivering they started to head back to the warmth of the arcade.

"Going so soon?" Three huge gusts of wind added to the cold, and three figures stepped out of them. Safiel and Rubeus with Esmerodo setting down on the ground infront of both of them. "The party is only starting." She sneered.

"Damn…" Someone growled low near Sailor Moons left ear.

"So now we're fighting you huh? Bring it then." Jupiter lowered her body into a fighting stance as best she could. Between the wounds from the battle and the hail, being cold, shaking, and just plain exhausted it was all quite impressive in itself.

"You Senshi are amazingly boring, even after gaining new comrades. To take that long to realize those were not real humans. You have gotten weaker… or we have gotten stronger." Safiel smiled.

"Shut up and fight us already!" Mars hollered.

Safiel turned his cold eyes slowly toward the Senshi of fire. "_You_ have nothing to worry about for the time being, just stay out of our way…" He replied. His statement puzzled Mars, but she didn't have much time to stay like that. With a loud thud, Rubeus had run full speed at Sailor Moon, knocking her backwards by the neck and slamming her up against the wall of Tokyo Tower.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Make a move and I'll kill her right now!" He tightened his grip around her windpipe. "Such a shame…" He whispered to her as everyone else froze in horror. "That prince is so fond of you." She winced as he leaned in closer to her face. "Otherwise, I would slit this slickly smooth throat of yours right now." Rubeus ran his loose hands finger down her neck. "You were quite troublesome for me you know, getting in our way to kidnap The Rabbit and that pretty Silver Crystal of yours…" He lowered his eyes to the brooch fastened on to Sailor Moon's bow. "I should just take that from you now and watch you fall down to the ground dead, but again, what a shame the prince lusts for you so." He took her by the neck and threw her to the ground with disgust, where she coughed and chocked.

"Sailor Moon!" As everyone made a move foreword, another gust of wind brought blinding darkness that covered everything and everyone from sight.

"Everyone!" She shouted from the sidelines. A figure was moving toward her from the thicket, but it was the last person she wanted to see. Demando stepped out from the darkness, looking down on her with sarcastic sadness.

"Too bad, about your friends." He said.

"What did you do?" Her voice cracked as she said it, but instead of waiting for an answer she ran right past him. "Everyone!" She cried out. "Chibi Moon? Uranus? Mercury? Tuxedo Kamen? Anyone!"

"….Moon?" She wheeled around as her name was called out from behind her. "Sailor Moon is that you?" Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter started running up to her.

"Guys, what happened? Where's-" Everything went still. There was no sound, and everything became slow. The only thing she heard was the sharp intake of breath that escaped her own lips as Demando slowly walked up behind her friends, raising his hand…. "NOOOOO!" They were ripped apart right infront of her eyes.

The darkness lifted as Sailor Moon fell to the ground, body shaking from something worse then the bad weather, which had also stopped. The only thing she could feel was numbness. Footsteps clanged louder and louder until they finally stopped at her side. "Sailor Moon?" The owner of the feet said. "What just…" The other Senshi were frozen in place, some slightly taken aback by the sudden change in scenery, the others staring at Sailor Moon with as wide as eyes as hers.

Demando was nowhere to be found, but his deep voiced echoed throughout the sky one last time. "Happy Birthday Sailor Moon, my gift to you…."

**Authors Note:**  
Another story edited and uploaded! Woot! I would say I'm more then half way done with editing now, but I still got to do chapter 8 which is going to drive me nuts because it's around 12 or 15 pages, I'm not sure which right now. I'm off to edit chapter 7… See you then.


	7. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 7**  
Beginning of the End

Revised Edition

* * *

"Sailor Moon, what just…" Mars fell to her knees at Sailor Moon's side. She shook slightly but tried her best to place a hand on her friends' shoulder. "Sailor Moon?" She slowly turned around and faced the fire princess with tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. Mars could tell she was trying her hardest to keep them in.

"Fool, stop trying to be so brave…" Mars wrapped her arms around Sailor Moon and they cried together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Is she okay?" One of the girls asked. Mamoru just walked out of Usagi's room at the Hino Shrine temple. He shook his head at the question.

"She's out of it." He said.

"She's better off asleep then being awake right now." Haruka was leaning against one of temple's posts. Everyone stayed silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"They're not dead." Hearing a voice speak felt awkward enough, but what it said snapped everyone awake. They sought out the voice to find Chibi-Usa sitting against the wall and looking up at the stars. "They can't be."

"Chibi-Usa…" Hotaru made to place her hand on her friends shoulder, but it was smacked away.

"No! It's not true Hotaru!" The small child turned to look at everyone else. "It's just a trick to lure Usagi away from us, I know it!" When she got more pitiful looks she continued to argue her point. "You guys weren't there when we fought against Demando the first time." She directed this at Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru. "This is almost exactly like it was before. Rei don't you remember, The Room of Darkness?"

Rei felt a cold chill run down her spine. "It seems that way doesn't it." She said coldly. "But when Ami, Makoto and myself were taken to The Room of Darkness we vanished in thin air, and this time…we saw them…" She didn't continue.

"If they are being held captive, then the only way to get them back is to destroy Demando and everyone else. However, we don't even know how they're alive now." Setsuna pointed out. "They did die, there is no doubt about that. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen ripped Demando apart themselves, and the power of the Silver Crystal destroyed The Death Phantom and the Dark Crystal. Now not only are they back, but they have stronger powers then before. Neo Queen Serenity is the only one with the power of rebirth, and that has strict taboos on itself."

"Mama would never bring those monsters back." Chibi-Usa said bitterly. "Never."

"There has to be some explanation for it. But what?" They heard a distant noise like someone moving around coming from inside Usagi's room.

"We should discuss this another night." Rei looked at Usagi's room. "Usagi might be reluctant to talk, it might bring up more about what… what went on between her and Demando, but she should join in the conversation as well."

"Right. Let's all meet here sometime tomorrow to talk more about it. For tonight, we should all just get some rest. Make sure you all have your communicator's on you."

"Chibi-Usa and I will keep an eye on Usagi tonight." Rei said seeing everyone off. Hotaru walked infront of Haruka and started pulling on her shirt to get her attention.

"I would also like to stay with the princess tonight." Haruka smiled at the child and then looked at Rei giving her a 'do you mind' type look. When Rei shook her head, Haruka bent down and patted Hotaru on the head.

"We'll see you tomorrow then. Make sure to get some sleep. Bye everyone."

"See you later." Rei waved. After everyone exchanged goodbyes, they all took off from the shrine leaving Rei, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru to stay with Usagi. Haruka offered Mamoru a ride since he didn't have his car with him. As he got out, Haruka got out with him.

"Hey." She said. Mamoru looked back over his shoulder to see her standing outside the driver's side. "Take it easy on yourself okay? Usagi doesn't blame you for anything, and you shouldn't either."

Mamoru smiled weekly at her words. "Right." He said.

"Have you ever wondered what you were reborn for?" She asked looking up at the stars. Mamoru was slightly taken aback by the out of place question. "I mean, you and I, we are a lot alike in that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Michiru told me about it. How she could see it in your eyes the first time she met you. Prince Endymion, reborn to be with his princess, and yet, you felt like there was no reason for your rebirth because Usagi has those four to protect her." Mamoru blinked and didn't know what to say.

"When I heard that at the time, I got so angry. At least you were able to be with her. All I ever wanted was to be by her side and protect her, even with the power of a Senshi, something you didn't have, I could never protect her. And yet… here we both are." She smiled.

"Haruka…" He finally understood what she meant.

"Our princess will not forsake us no matter what may happen, our fault or not. She would sacrifice herself as much for us as we would her. So don't go pitying Usagi and blaming yourself. Just be there for her now, and that's all she could ask for."

"Goodnight, Haruka." Mamoru smiled warmly at her before he walked away to his room.

"See you later, prince."

Unlocking his door, Mamoru came home to a cold and empty apartment, kicking his shoes off and unbuttoning his shirt, he collapsed on the sofa. He sat there in the dark, staring up at the ceiling and sighed. Through all the kind words he had just been given, a small piece of him still couldn't help but feel guilty. If he had just gone after her instead of Chibi-Usa, but he knew at the time, he had to chase Chibi-Usa into the void. Somewhere in his mind, he heard Usagi screaming… "_NOBODY KNOWS HOW YOU'VE HAUNTED MY NIGHTMARES EVERYNIGHT FOR TWO YEARS SINCE YOU TRIED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME IN THAT ROOM! DO YOU FEEL EVEN MORE HONORED?" _

_Usagi was lying on a bed in a palace room. "Mamoru…" She muttered into the pillows. _

"_Chibi-Usa!" Tuxedo Kamen screamed elsewhere. "Chibi-Usa chan?" _

"_Mamoru…" A warm sensation flooded over Usagi. Someone was playing with her hair and touching her face, a finger caressing her lips…_

"_Chibi-Usa!"_

"_Mamoru!" With a flash of white light, Usagi snapped awake. It was as if, something had just protected her from something… Demando was staring down at her in awe, gripping his right hand. Her heart began to beat fast. "Don't touch me…" she shivered holding the Silver Crystal tightly. She had to get a grip, until she saw him again; she knew she couldn't die here. "Where are my friends? Where is the dungeon?" _

"_Poor thing, they are probably dead by now…"_

"_They're alive, I'll find them!" _

"_I wont let you go…" _

"_Heh!" With a loud thud, Usagi was pulled back onto the bed as Demando joined her. "What are you doing? Let go of me! Let go!" Usagi felt like passing out, she still hadn't regained complete control of her body as the power of their planet and crystal was making her weak and ill. "M-mamoru!" _

"_Your Endymion isn't here…_

"_No… stop…STOP! MAMORU?"_

"_CHIBI-USA!"_

"NO!" Opening his eyes, Mamoru shot straight up from the sofa. Panting heavily, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Damnit." He looked down at the clock to see an hour had passed. He must have fallen asleep and dreamt of Usagi… _"STOP! MAMORU!"_ Panicking, he jumped up trying to shake loose the image from his mind. A surge of intense guilt overpowered his body. Why hadn't he have ever known what went on between Demando and Usagi? Why? He hated himself, feeling sick to his stomach. At the time, no one knew of Demando's infatuation. Mamoru had thought, that when she was kidnapped she was being held captive with Rei and everyone else. If he had only gone after her….

Sighing, Mamoru began walking toward his bed. "I'm sorry Haruka, the one time it was all up to me, and I didn't do anything…" As he passed by the table where his phone sat, he noticed the light flashing on the answering machine. Fearing what kind of dreams he might have again, he stalled and pressed the button down to listen. "What more can I do to hurt you, Usa-Ko?"

"One new message for, Chibi Mamoru." The machine beeped and the message began. "Yes, hello. My name is Doctor Bens from Harvard University in North America. I was hoping to speak to you in person, however it seems out are out at the moment. I would just like to congratulate you, Mr. Chiba, on a well-written and impressive essay that we have chosen to take part in our program. If you are interested in studying abroad at our facilities this coming term and have any questions, don't hesitate to give me a call." The machined beeped again. "End of message."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Night had passed and morning was on its way. Most people were still asleep in their warm beds, but Usagi was wide-awake in hers. She was twiddling her locket in her hands trying hard not to think about what had happened, but instead tried focusing on something that had been driving her nuts since she found out the truth of his return. She knew why he was back, but Usagi couldn't get a grasp on the how part. Rolling over so she didn't face the wall, Usagi watched Rei, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru sleep peacefully. Luna and Artemis were curled up together by Rei and Diana was next to Hotaru and Chibi-Usa.

Watching them sleep for a while, she finally made up her mind. Smiling, she tucked some of Chibi-Usa's loose hair behind her ear, and kissing her gently on the forehead Usagi silently rose from bed trying not to wake those around her. Grabbing a white robe, she pulled it around her pj's as she slipped outside, put on some flip flops, and walked away.

"Mama?" Chibi-Usa sat up slowly, wiping away the sleep in her eyes. _It felt like Mama was tucking me in just now. _She thought. "Usagi?" The pink haired child turned to look at Usagi, the only problem was there was no one there to look at. "Huh?" She got out of bed as well, wrapping her blanket around her. She looked around the room then walked outside and around the corners. When she didn't find her in the bathroom and noticed her shoes were gone, she panicked. "Usagi!" Chibi-Usa ran back inside the room and began shaking Rei with all her might. "Rei-Chan wake up!" Rei rolled over and tried pushing her away.

"Mmm, later." She drooled into her pillow.

"REI!" Chibi-Usa shouted straight into her ear causing Rei to jump.

"Wh-what?" She looked around confused until she saw Chibi-Usa next to her. Realizing what the kid just did, she got angry. "What was that for!" She demanded.

"What's going on?" Hotaru woke up followed by Diana, Luna and Artemis.

"Usagi's missing! I searched everywhere and her shoes are gone!"

"WHAT?" They raced to find some jackets to pull over their sleep wear and headed out the door as soon as possible not knowing where they were going. The cats stayed behind in case Usagi came back, and Hotaru called Michiru on the communicator.

"What's that idiot thinking?" They heard Haruka mutter in the background. "Did they try calling her communicator?"

"I just did, no response." The faded voice of Setsuna told Haruka.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Michiru asked from the other end of the signal.

Hotaru shook her head. "No we don't, but we were going to start at Jubban Center and work our way over to Ichi no Hashi Park."

"Alright, we'll meet you at the park after we contact Mamoru."

"Okay." She flipped the communicator off and they continued to head towards Jubban Center.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Usagi watched as the sun slowly started to rise. For some reason, it felt fake to her. She sat on a swing holding her locket rocking herself back and forth just slightly, her feet digging themselves into the dirt. She felt uneasy as Demando sat there on the other swing next to her. He was not rocking back and forth but sat still, staring at her in anticipation. He placed his hand on her leg but she moved her leg away emotionless.

"You might as well get use to it, now that you've given yourself to me." Usagi bit the bottom of her lip.

"I'm not-" She started. "I'm not giving myself to you."

"Oh?" Demando raised an eyebrow, filled with curiosity. "Then what do you call this?"

"I call it a bargain." She said. "You will leave my friends alone. They have suffered enough because of me. And you will let Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter go."

Demando laughed. Usagi looked up at him. "Why do you care so much about what happens to those guardians of yours? They were born to die for you, nothing more."

"You'll never understand." She glared at him. "Is it a deal or not, Demando?"

"Even If I wanted to, I could never give you your three friends back. While I admit I am powerful, I still cannot bring those who are dead back to life."

"I don't believe you…" Usagi said angrily. "My friends are NOT dead."

"Ahhh, how the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant or hard, you erase it from your memory and create your own reality. Even you Serenity, are not immune to that."

"Say what you want! I know the truth!" Her voice was bitter and her eyes burned.

"Princess, you know I can't…" Demando leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "…resist those eyes." He ran his cold hand up her leg.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away but Demando grabbed her wrist with the other.

"Do you still believe that is an option?" He growled. "You who foolishly believes that your friends are alive and are willing to sacrifice yourself for pawns. You have given yourself to me or have you not? By all means leave, and I'll gladly spill more blood to reach you one way or another."

"No." She breathed. This wasn't just about saving her friends; this was about her as well. She didn't want to think about what she had just handed herself over to, what might happen, but she knew if she was ever going to find out how they were back and find a way to destroy them, would be to be right where all the answers were, with Demando.

"Good. Then you will let me do with you as I please." Demando moved in closer wrapping an arm around his prizes body. This is what he wanted, the future Neo Queen Serenity. He tilted her head back so it touched the chain of her swing, causing it to chime in their silent surrounding. The sun was higher up in the sky now, causing everything to warm and lighten around them. It would have been a scene out of a dream, if only she was with someone else…. _Mamoru! _Her insides screamed as Demando pressed his lips against hers.

"USA-KO!" Usagi broke away from the kiss instantly, leaving Demando in a bad temper. He too turned around and faced the man standing there. Mamoru stood immobile.

"You really should work on that timing of yours, Endymion."

"What…"

"Usagi!" Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Rei, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru were closing in on Mamoru. She made a small movement to run towards them but Demando pulled her back down.

"Do not forget you are mine."

"Usagi what are you doing?" Rei shouted. "Going off on your own! Demando let go of her!"

"Alright then." He smiled. "Go to them if you wish." He said loudly. Usagi glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing Usagi! Get over here!" Michiru shouted across the park. Usagi just turned her head away from them. She should have left sooner, and now she had to stand here and play Demando's sick game.

"Good girl." He kissed her cheek. "Shall we leave then?"

"Usa-Ko!" Mamoru's voice carried across the atmosphere and landed right in the middle of her heart. Regret began to flood there, as Demando moved his hand from her arm to around her once more.

"She is mine now. She has come of her own free will."

"Liar!" Setsuna screeched. "Let go of her Demando." Without a second's hesitation, he released her, stepping to the side and placing his hands inside his pockets.

"You heard them. Go to them." He smiled.

"Bastard." Usagi whispered to him.

"Go ahead Serenity," He raised his voice loud enough to carry a mile away. "I am not stopping you." He glanced down at Usagi was started trembling with rage.

"Im sorry you guys…" She turned to face them trying as hard as possible not to let her voice crack. "I'm going to go on ahead."

"You can't be serious…" Michiru said solemnly.

"I am."

"After everything we've been through to get you back! After Venus, Mercury and Jupiter died for you! And you're going back!" Rei shouted at her. "What about Mamoru? Are you going to leave him like this? What's really going on, huh, Usagi! Are you trying to protect us or something? Or are you just looking for a way to-"

"SHUT UP!" Crap, Rei. Why did she always have to be right, and why did she have to be right at this particular moment in front of _him_. "You weren't suppose to know I was leaving, I-"

"STOP TRYING TO DO EVERYTHINGT BY YOURSELF DAMNIT! YOU'RE GOOD NATURE IS PISSING ME OFF!" Rei bellowed back.

"Enough. She has decided." Demando moved back over to her side, placing an arm around her waist. As he did, Usagi wanted nothing more then for him to drop to the ground dead. Mamoru watched them as he ran his other hand across her cheek making Usagi dig her fingernails into her hand to try and stop from pushing him away. "She will never be yours again Endymion."

Before she realized what was going on, Usagi was on the ground staring up at a panting man on top of her while the shouts of her friends screamed his name.

"Mamoru?" He had charged and ripped Demando apart from her. Demando must have not expected it, because Mamoru got away with only a bleeding lip.

"I won't lose you again!"

"I don't want to lose you either…"

"Then _why_?" She could feel tears start to make their way down her face. Usagi tried to wriggle away, but Mamoru had a firm grip on her shoulders. "No matter what you might think, you're not a burden, to me or to anyone. The fate of the Senshi, is something they chose. We choose to love you, and we choose to die for you, just as you chose to leave for us."

"But… I don't want to lose you." She was crying now. "I don't want anyone to die for me!"

"And I don't want anyone to put themselves in danger for me. So we're even."

"Mamo-" Their lips meant.

"I love you."

"SERNEITY!" Demando stood, wiping the blood from his face where Mamoru had knocked him to the ground. "Don't forget you are mine! Or do yo want to see the image of your friends bloody corpses." Usagi shrank back into Mamoru's arms.

"Stop! I'm not going to listen to your mind games anymore! My friends are not sacrificial pawns and I wont let them die!"

"Stupid fool. You could have put a stop to everything, but now I will take everything you cherish away from you!" He charged at Usagi and Mamoru. They went crashing to the floor, Mamoru holding Usagi tightly in his arms so he couldn't grab her away. But after the hit nothing came, and Demando vanished.

"Where did he go?" Everyone looked around them frantically as they raced over to Mamoru and Usagi, but that was exactly the distraction Demando had wanted.

"Eiyaahh!" Chibi-Usa let out a short-lived scream behind them. The white prince stood behind the wide-eyed child holding onto her throat. Chibi-Usa tried her best to thrash out of his grasp and bite him, but it was no good. At this rate, she would suffocate to death.

"CHIBI-USA!" Usagi screamed mortified. Mamoru and Setsuna had to hold her back from running to them.

"Now Serenity, come with me or I will kill your and Endymion's only child right before your eyes."

**Authors Note:**  
Hecks yeah! I did the revised version of this in one sitting. Took me about 5 hours, yeesshh… and now this chapter is all edited too. I always liked this chapter for some reason. It's just chilling to me to have Usagi and Demando I guess sitting together in an almost normal situation, except you know, he's evil. Anyway, the next chapter is a doozy, 15 pages to edit. Chapter 11 has around 7 pages done and im introducing a new character. Yep, a new one. You can see a drawing of her on my DevArt page when I upload it. For being patient in your wait, I'll give you all a little sneak peek of chapter 11. Here it is:

"Demando? Usagi you don't understand…" Setsuna tried to calm her down.

"No! You don't understand!" She looked around at everyone. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" She sadly looked back up at Mamoru. "You're a dream, right?"

"When you arrived here with Mamoru, it started raining hard again. You slipped at the entryway and landed head first on the floor, knocking yourself out." Hotaru said.

"I did?" Usagi reached her arm behind her and touched the back of her head. There in the middle, was a giant lump that stung as she pressed her fingertips to it. _Pain._ "Then, this is real?"

"Of course it is." Rei said irritated. "It always has been."

"Oh. I remember now." Usagi nodded, even though she didn't remember a thing.

"Jeez Usagi don't scare us like that. Especially on your birthday."

That's it for now. See you next chapter!


	8. Isolation

**Chapter 8**  
Isolation

Revised Edition

* * *

"CHIBI-USA!" Usagi screamed mortified. Mamoru and Setsuna had to hold her back from running to them.

"Now Serenity, come with me or I will kill your and Endymion's only child right before your eyes."

"Let go of her! Let me go!" She added to her friends still holding her back.

"Keh-" Chibi-Usa had stopped struggling and coughing, all sound leaving her lungs. Demando showed no change in his reaction as the child slowly started to die under his grip.

"Please, she's done nothing to you!"

"On the contrary, she has done quite enough." His piercing cold violet eyes moved downward to stare at the pink haired girl. "This thing, created by you and Endymion should never have come to exist in the first place. Besides my dear, I have already told you that I will crush everything you love, and as pitiful as it is, Small Lady is one of them isn't she?"

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi broke free from Setsuna and Mamoru and frantically started running at Demando, ignoring the shouts from behind her. She didn't care that the prince was smiling, and reaching out to grab her. All that mattered was pulling Chibi-Usa away from him.

"Usagi!" Rei came out of nowhere smashing into Demando and throwing him off balance. She was taken aback, but didn't stall. Usagi grabbed Chibi-Usa as she fell from Demando's grip, and tried to scurry away but tripped. She covered Chibi-Usa's body with her own, closing her eyes tightly as if waiting for a final blow.

"Rei! Princess!" The next thing Usagi saw was a flash of blinding light out of the corner of her eye as Hotaru, Setsuna and Michiru rushed toward them fully transformed. She couldn't see anything as the light poured around Demando, Rei, Saturn, Pluto and Neptune. There was shouting, screaming and then a hand, reaching out at Usagi and placing it gently on her shoulder.

"Usagi," came the faint voice of Rei. "I believe in you." The grip slackened, and Usagi knew in that instant her friend was gone. Everything had faded away to reveal Demando standing there alone, wiping a trickle of blood from his chin and breathing heavily. Saturn, Pluto and Neptune were nowhere to be seen.

"Damn that was close." Demando said.

"You…" He looked up to see Usagi sitting on the ground in terror. "What did you do?" Her eyes were like a small dog's who had been abandoned by their family, and didn't understand why. "Where…are they?" Demando looked at all the stunned faces around him. Endymion was struck dumb and the other one looked as if her lover had just been taken away. He smirked at their numb confusion.

"Oops, I meant to let my family members kill them off…." He said. "Oh well, they can kill elsewhere."

"I don't believe you!" Usagi screamed. "They're not dead."

"Believe what you want, I'm afraid that wont change reality." Demando kept his cool while speaking to the lot of them, talking in a chilled manner.

"Stop lying!" It was all making her ill. She lifted herself up from the ground, trying not to shake as much as possible. "Bring them back! Bring them back now!"

"Oh, are you angry? This is your own fault, I warned you, but apparently you didn't think my threat was sufficient. You could have prevented this by just coming with me, but you decided against it, and therefore decided to kill your friends."

"Princess!" Haruka grabbed Usagi around the waist and together they rolled across the ground. Mamoru lifted Chibi-Usa from up and dived in the opposite direction. Usagi didn't understand why until she looked to where they once stood.

"My god…" The ground was completely smashed from the power Demando had meant to paralyze her with. But that wasn't nearly as shocking compared to what was happening to the world around her. The skies turned pitch black with dead dark grey clouds. Lightning flashed overhead and small tornadoes began to settle themselves on Earth's soil, the smell of rotting flesh beginning to build up. The morning's promise of a beautiful day was gone. Earth was becoming a wasteland. "I think I'm going to be sick…eh…"

Haruka lifted Usagi into her arms and started to run. Mamoru followed with Chibi-Usa until they reached a small alley about a half a mile from the park.

"His power… it's insane…" Haruka let Usagi slide down her leg on to the solid ground. "How could any one person cause all of this?" Mamoru watched the dark sky as they all listened to the sound of the city dieing. Usagi hit the ground with a loud thud after sliding down the wall. Brining her knees up she wrapped her arms around them and buried her face in her lap.

"Usagi?" A small voice said her name in concern, but she kept her eyes closed tight.

"Leave her be Chibi-Usa." Mamoru pulled Chibi-Usa away from her and into his lap. Haruka continued to stand, leaning against the wall and staring thoughtlessly into the city. For the longest period of time there was nothing but the sound of death.

"They're gone too aren't they?" Haruka turned around seeking the voice. "Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru… while I was knocked out, right?" She nodded at the question.

"So, what happens now?"

"We're the only ones left." Mamoru met Haruka's eyes. "We have do find a way to end this once and for all."

"It all comes back to _that_, doesn't it?" The sandy blonde crossed her arms. "If he died, how did he come back? Only when we find that out, will we discover his weakness. It's most likely connected to why he has so much power now. Maybe…someone is backing him up? Something… stronger."

"Stronger than him now?" Chibi-Usa asked horrified.

"Something similar to Death Phantom?" Mamoru said aloud. "Even Death Phantom didn't have this much power. It would have to be something far more powerful. Far greater then even Zirconia."

"What? But… how will we find out for sure?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I… don't know."

"Damnit…" Mamoru, Chibi-Usa and Haruka all looked over to the form of their princess curled against the wall like a small kitten. "This is all happening because of me."

"Stop it." Haruka said sternly. "Right now."

"But, Demando is only hunting you to get to me." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Please, let me go back…If I go back…"

"I told you to STOP!" Haruka said more forcefully.

"Usagi, I thought we talked about this already. You're not our burden!" Mamoru argued.

"I know I'm not! Why… why can't I protect you for once? Why can't I be the one to sacrifice myself for once! Huh? Is it only because I'm the princess?"

"D-don't try and pull that! You think giving up your life is protecting us? You think sacrificing yourself is the way to end it all? That's just giving up damnit! You wanna know the truth, then fine! Yes, we protect you because you are our princess! Our precious princess, our friend! We took an oath long ago to do so, we weren't forced into it!"

"I'm not saying that! I'm not saying that's the only reason! I know we're friends! I know that if it were someone else, we would still be in the same situation! It's just-"

"Then what are you trying to say? If you know all this, then what are you trying to get at? We're not just going to let you give up! We're not going to let you give yourself to that monster! You think you're trying to save our lives, but your being selfish! How do you think we would feel, having to live with that sacrificial weight hanging over us? Stop trying to do every damn thing by yourself! You're too damn sweet for your own good! THAT'S why you need so much protection, not because you are weak." She mumbled not hiding her annoyance that her princess was too trusting and willing.

"_STOP TRYING TO DO EVERYTHING BY YOURSELF DAMNIT! YOU'RE GOOD NATURE IS PISSING ME OFF!" Rei bellowed in the back of Usagi's mind. _

"Usagi, no one wants their loved ones to die. It's human." Mamoru kneeled down next to her and took her lovers hands in his own looking directly into her royal blue eyes. "What's really going on in your mind?" He could see something troubling brewing deep down inside, something she had been troubled by for a while, but had locked it away.

"If… the Silver Crystal didn't exist…" _It is your fault my brother changed…It is your fault that everything is messed up…fearsome girl…It's you and The Silver Imperium Crystal that wreck history… _"No, it brings peace and tranquility…"

"Usagi…"

"The crystal has already failed to bring peace once. How many more times? Is it truly possible to live in a world purified by its power? Can this world, this small planet, this galaxy… can we truly live our lives in a place where chaos does not exist…"

"Usagi…" For a split second Mamoru could have sworn, someone else was looking at him sadly through Usagi's eyes.

_FWOOSSHHH! _The wind picked up speed as a tornado was readying to near them, ripping apart all the buildings in its path.

"We have to get out of here!" Mamoru hollered as he pushed Usagi onto the ground for safety. "But where are we suppose to go? Everything in this city is being destroyed, and we don't have a plan of action!"

_Beep…beep…beep… _Usagi heard a faint noise from somewhere to her left. She jumped when she realized what it was. Sticking her hand in her pocket, she withdrew her communicator, which had almost been forgotten.

"H-hello? They all stared at the voiceless static image with clinging hope. "Hello?" She called again. "Who's there?"

"Usagi? Usagi it is you! Thank god!" A small black shape formed on the screen with a lumpy white shape and a smaller one behind it.

"Luna!" Shame washed over her when she realized she had almost forgotten about her small friend. "Thank god your okay…"

"I should be saying the same thing to you! After what happened I thought…" The small black cat couldn't finish her sentence. As the picture became clearer Usagi saw Luna had cuts everywhere, which were still freshly bleeding. Artemis was lying in the background, a large gash across his crescent moon, bruises and cuts everywhere. He was worse off then Luna. Next to him sat a sad looking Diana, who looked completely uninjured.

"What happened!" Chibi-Usa asked anxiously into the device. "Where are you guys communicating from?"

"Right now we're buried at the bottom of the arcade in the Control Room, so far it's been acting like a bomb shelter. We were at the shrine when all of a sudden the crows started to go nuts. Right after that, everything went dark and buildings started to rip apart right next to us. That's when they arrived…"

"Demando?" Usagi asked.

"No. Everyone but. Safiel, Esmerodo and Rubeus… we managed to get out, but Artemis…" She looked away from the screen for a moment. "Artemis got hit pretty badly trying to give us time to escape. His crescent moon got slashed… he can't talk…"

"Luna!" Usagi was suddenly panicked. "My family, what about my family?" There was a long and awkward pause before Luna spoke again.

"I'm sorry…" The cat shook her head, and Usagi felt her heart stop. "Usagi the communication we are using right now won't last long, it's…"

"Where is Demando?" The small device shook in the girl's hold as she spoke. "Can you pinpoint his location?"

"Yes, just give me a second." Luna disappeared from the screen for a second and then reappeared. "He's at Shiba Park near the Zojoji Temple."

"Alright. I'm going…"

"Usagi!" She looked back down at the cat's image, her eyes filled with concern. "Just…please stay safe." She smiled warmly at her furry friend, and would have given anything to hug her at that moment.

"I will. Take care of Artemis and Diana. Goodbye…"

"Let's go." Haruka gripped her shoulder gently. Usagi nodded and held her locket high above her.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Make-up!" A brilliant mixture of pure white light and pink ribbons wrapped themselves around Usagi's naked body.

Chibi-Usa also lifted her locket above her head calling out, "Moon Crisis Makeup!" Swirls of pink light filled the air and consumed the child.

"Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!" Light yellow ribbons wrapped around Haruka's body and with one graceful movement of his hand, Mamoru transformed. The Senshi Chibi-Moon, Uranus and Tuxedo Kamen stood together with Eternal Sailor Moon.

Eternal Sailor Moon looked out into the perishing night. "Let go, into the storm." They took each other's hands to keep from blowing away and ventured out. The intensity of it was more then they had anticipated. Slowly, their hands began to slip from their grips.

"This isn't working." Chibi Moon bared her teeth against the wind. With every step they were blown back a few steps, making their progress agonizingly slow. "I feel like I'm going to get sucked away. We'll never reach our destination at his point."

"Let's teleport." Sailor Moon replied.

"Are you sure we have enough power?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"I'm not sure. All we can do it try, we'll never make it all the way there by walking." Chibi Moon looked at Sailor Moon filled with doubt. "If I use power directly from the Silver Crystal-"

"No, you shouldn't be using the crystal for something like that." Uranus said. "It'll zap too much power out of you and leave you more vulnerable for attacks. Besides, I think I have an idea."

"No, way…" Sailor Moon stopped in her tracks as Uranus led them to a partly demolished sports car that must have been hit by a tornado. "_You_ want to _drive_ us there, in _this_ storm in _that_?"

"Hey! What was the emphasis on _you_ for?" Uranus tugged on the bent in drivers side door until it fell off. Crawling inside, she began to hot-wire it.

"N-nothing…" Sailor Moon squirmed.

"Shame, this must have been a real beauty before it got all messed up." With the reeve of an engine, the car started. "Alright, get in."

Chibi Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and Sailor Moon all exchanged skeptical looks before giving in and crawling into the vehicle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'U-Uranus! Slow down! Uguu…" Chibi Moon sat in the back seat with Tuxedo Kamen, leaning on the seat in front, covering her head with her hands. She tried desperately to focus on one spot by her feet and ignore the jerks and jabs of the vehicle's movement as Uranus sped down the street, dodging falling debris from the surrounding buildings and driving against the wind.

"I think… I'm going to die…" Sailor Moon was gripping her seat belt with as much strength she could muster, making sure it was as tight around her body as it would go.

"Ah come on this is nothing." She pressed against the gas harder, jerking hard to the right as she did so.

"Chibi Moon, don't- nevermind…" Tuxedo Kamen rubbed the child's back as she layed across his lap.

When they reached the park it took everyone but Uranus to stably get out and resume standing. Tuxedo Kamen took Chibi Moon's hand to help her out while Sailor Moon leaned her back over the hood of the car. "What is your guys' problem?" Uranus asked perplexed.

"I think, I'll have Mamoru to teach me to drive…" She rolled her head back more to look at Uranus, and gasped. "Oh my god…" Behind her friend stood a giant tower in the center of the storm. It appeared to be made of golden stone, but nothing about it gleamed. It gave off a severe dark and gloomy feeling.

"Welcome Sailor Senshi, to my palace." Demando's voice rang at every corner of the clouded sky. A beam of red light hit the ground in front of them, followed by a dark form taking the shape of the prince. "And Serenity's future home."

"The only kingdom Serenity will rule is the New Silver Millennium's Crystal Tokyo with King Endymion." Sailor Uranus moved infront of Sailor Moon as she walked over from the other side of the vehicle.

"Not if he s dead" He said gently. Out of nowhere, the members of the Black Moon Clan appeared behind them. Esmerodo grabbed Chibi-Moon, Safiel grabbed Tuxedo Kamen, and Rubeus grabbed Uranus.

"You guys!"

"They will be killed on my command."

"Stop all of this!" Moon shouted.

"The power to stop this is in your hands, Sailor Moon." She bit her bottom lip looking from Demando to her friends, now chained together in strips of flaming light. Moving fast, Sailor Moon had her wand in her hands and aimed it at Demando. "Useless…" He flicked his fingers causing a small burst of black energy to fly across from him. Sailor Moon gasped and looked around to see her wand land on the ground out of reach.

Demando grabbed her wrist, causing Sailor Moon to snap back around and stare directly into his face. "The decision is an easy one my love." He kissed her on the cheek and slowly moved down to nibble on her neck. She made no effort to stop him. Her head was spinning, racing, searching for something. For some reason, she felt disconnected with herself. "Become mine, Serenity…" He said intoxicatingly into her ear.

Sailor Moon's body became limp in his arms. Demando pressed her body against his, keeping her from slipping away. He moved his face closer to hers. Everything felt like a foggy mirror, and she couldn't control her body. "Give yourself to me, and all of this is just a bad dream."

Her lips parted slightly. "Give myself to you…"

"Sailor Moon! Snap out of it!" Chibi Moon yelled out earning her and everyone else to be burned by the fire that bonded them. They cried out in pain, and then went limp as the flames lowered. "Nnn…"

Tuxedo Kamen panted trying to swallow some air before following suit. "Usa-ko! Wake up!" More burning and more cries. Sailor Moon's eyes that had been blank slowly started to regain their natural blue warmth. Noticing, Demando moved in even closer, his breath tickling her lips.

"You are mine and mine alone…" Her eyes faded.

"I am yours and yours alone…"

"Now, give your prince a kiss of undying devotion." Her body moved on it's own, gripping his sleeves, and pulling herself up onto his body. She closed her eyes, parted her lips and their tongues met each other. Demando dipped her backwards, immersing himself in the already deep kiss.

Safiel looked away disgusted while Esmerodo shook in rage. Rubeus didn't seem to take notice; he stood there in a blank stare seeming to be concentrating while gripping a small, barely visible string of flame. "DAMN YOU!" Uranus screamed, kicking Rubeus in the leg and then in the groin as he lost balance and let go of the flame. The bondage around them immediately vanished and Uranus charged forward. "Space Sword!" There wasn't enough time; Demando's back slashed open with a spurt of blood. Sailor Moon blinked with her natural eyes and fell back into the Senshi's arms.

"You…" She said horrified backing away from the man kneeling on the ground stained in blood. "That eye… how do you have that eye?" In the middle of his forehead where the sign of his family should have been, was a third eye. Death Phantom's once gift from long ago. "Stop toying with me!" She scrubbed her lips vigorously feeling tainted.

Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi Moon caught up with them. They had more trouble leaving then Uranus who took off before any of Demando's family members could try and stop her. Without so much as a word, Tuxedo Kamen spun Sailor Moon from Uranus' hold and kissed her himself. Chibi Moon blinked and looked away so no one could see her pink cheeks.

"You're all better now." He smiled.

"Sailor Senshi…" Despite the wound, Prince Demando lifted himself up from the ground and glared at Uranus. "You will pay for that."

"Bring it on!" She took her sword back out and prepared to battle. The prince raised his hand and smiled.

They charged at each other, clashing like steel. Uranus' sword sparked and Demando's energy crackled in his hand. They put all their strength into trying to charge the other down, but it was no good. They were at a standstill. Sailor Uranus jumped back and charged again, this time trying to gain more speed. Demando made no movement. An inch away from cutting his face he vanished to the side. She swung around, bringing the sword around with her, but the only thing it caught was air. As she turned her body, her uniform was torn across her stomach followed by an explosion of blood. She dropped the sword from her unsteady grip and collapsed to the floor.

"URANUS!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Giving up already?" The voice came from above her. "Don't be such a weakling. If I had wanted, your guts could be on the floor along with your blood."

"Fuck you!" Uranus threw her sword at him, but he vanished. By the time he reappeared she was up and running as fast as she could while holding her stomach. _That bastard… is too fast…how? _She thought bitterly. Daring to turn around, Uranus noticed he was missing. If Sailor Moon hasn't of screamed out to her, she would have died.

Infront of her, hand raised floated Demando. She ducked and rolled underneath him, grabbing her sword. "Space Sword!" That trick wouldn't work again. Releasing the attack into thin air, he stuck out his bare hand and absorbed the attack. "What?" Uranus shouted. She froze in shock, resulting to taking even more damage to her body. Small black spears or pins sliced her arms and legs. All she could do was cover her face and wait for them to stop before crashing fully onto the ground. Everything was blurry, but when she regained her focus she her own sword being pointed at her neck.

"Interesting little toy." Demando said. "For a warrior to die at the point of their own weapon, how shameful."

"I wont..." She shifted slightly on the ground moving her hand underneath her. "Die that easily. Not yet. I still have something to protect." Demando smirked. Uranus returned it with a smile of her own. As soon as he got into closer range, she would throw an attack at him, which she was getting ready under her numb body.

"Die!" Demando raised the sword, and Uranus moved her hand.

"URANUSS!" She stopped and turned around. Sailor Moon was running as fast as she could, about to throw herself over her friend shielding the attack.

"IDIOT! STAY BACK!" Sitting up, she caught Sailor Moon in her arms. "DON'T-" Her eyes widened and she stiffened. Something hot started to make it's way up her throat and out of her mouth… blood. Looking down she saw her own sword logged into her side. Smiling, she leaned against her princess' chest. "Sorry." She said. "It looks like I have to leave you after all."

"Uranus! Uranus! Uranus!" Sailor Moon shook her friend. "Don't close your eyes! If we can get you out of here… Uranus! Please! No… this is all my fault…." The dieing Senshi placed a finger against Sailor Moon's lips.

"Shhh… this isn't your fault."

"But-"

"So warm." She closed her eyes. "Be strong, and don't give in. If you do that for me, I promise, to send everyone your regards." The Sailor Senshi let out a prolonged breath and faded into the wind. The only thing that remained was a blood stained sword, which Sailor Moon took carefully into her arms hugging it against her chest.

"Giver her back…" Sailor Moon's voice cracked. "Give them all back!" Abandoning any and all composure she had left, Sailor Moon ran at Demando with tears of hatred flowing from her eyes. He vanished, followed by his family members.

His voice echoed all around them. "To end everything, come to your future home, and Endymion's and daughters final resting place…"

The storm stopped. There was no point to it anymore as everything in the city was already dead or close to it. The sky remained pitch black, not a single star could be seen and the feeling of death didn't lighten, for some reason it felt even more like it. It was as if the Earth had stopped spinning, and time stopped along with it.

"Sailor Moon?" A small and warm hand touched her shoulder.

"Let's go." She took the tiny hand in hers. Tuxedo Kamen claimed the other. They were all that was left, and together, they started to walk towards the palace.

In a dark room at the center of the palace, Demando watched as the final three made their way into the heart of his castle. The hologram zoomed in on Sailor Moon and he chuckled.

"Fools, it's only a matter of time and she will belong to me and only me, body, mind and soul." He threw back his head and laughed. He stopped and listened to his own echo, but it wasn't his any more. The laughter of a cold, mysterious female voice came from the heavens, seeming somehow, familiar.

"Who's there?" He demanded. "I order you to show yourself!"

"Prince of the Dark Moon Clan, do you really think you will win so easily?" It spoke to him this time.

"How dare you question me? Show your face!" The more the voice spoke the more something inside his mind told him he had heard it before.

"You take the Moon Princess too lightly and underestimate her power greatly. Of course, you do not know the full extent of her power. How could you though, even she does not. When you are done fooling around with her, I will show her myself. But for now, you have proven useful and have unlocked a weakness. I thank you."

"I know your voice!" Demando spoke. And then it came to him, a teasing female voice that just slightly echoed overhead coming from nowhere and yet it was everywhere… "You! Who are you?" Just like the first time, there was no answer. "Doll Maker, come forth!" A gust of wind filled with dirt and gravel evolved in the room where a dark hooded figure appeared before the prince.

"Yes, your highness?" The hooded figure was nothing like Death Phantom. While it stayed hidden by the cloak, there was no doubt it that a human or something like a human was underneath it. It stood on legs, but they didn't touch the ground for he hovered in air, the cloak flapping around him smoothly and eerily like silk in water. If standing straight, it would have been taller than Demando, but it always kept bent at the knees, knowing better then to stand taller then the man before him. The voice that came from it was a deep male's so dark and cold it could have made evil itself shiver.

"There was a voice. A woman's. This isn't the first time I have heard it either. Do you know anything about the matter?" He rounded on the figure.

"I am afraid I do not." It spoke.

"Fine… however, you are to keep watch for anything suspicious. I do not want anything to go wrong when I have Serenity."

"Serenity…" The dark figure rolled the name of his lips.

"Begone with you!" Demando noticed the pleasure in his voice and grew angry. At his command, the figure bowed and vanished into the darkness. Demando curled his lip in annoyance, and then took off to greet his future queen.

The atmosphere was as thick outside as it was inside the palace. They didn't want to meet anyone soon, but with no other signs of presence in the place, it was a whole new feeling of eerie. "This place creeps me out." Chibi Moon gripped Sailor Moon's hand tighter.

Tuxedo Kamen looked around cautiously. "I know what you mean…"

"Beautiful." Rubeus stepped out from the shadows closely followed by Esmerodo and Safiel. "Simply beautiful. Isn't it, Safiel?"

Safiel's eyes glittered. "Yes. The Royal Family, together in their final resting place."

"_Tch_, what do you travel everywhere together now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We have been given the honor of killing the king and princess." Esmerodo smiled, delighted by the thought.

"And although we have been ordered not to kill the "beautiful" Queen, there were no restrictions on _playing_ with her a bit." Safiel outstretched his hand. Sailor Chibi Moon broke hands with her future mother and pointed her scepter directly at his heart.

"Don't come another step closer."

The family broke out into hysterics. "How rich!" Esmerodo laughed. "The Rabbit actually thinks she has the power to do something against us!"

"I'm not The Rabbit! I'm Super Sailor Chibi Moon! Small Lady Serenity and heiress to the Silver Millennium! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Swirls of pink light flashed knocking Safiel off balance and into the others. Esmerodo scraped her kneed on the ground.

"You brat!" She stood up pulling out her red fan. Red light flashed in Chibi Moon's direction but the child jumped avoiding the attack.

"Hiyyaahh!" Rubeus shot balls of purple fire at Tuxedo Kamen who evaded them with his own attack, Tuxedo The Smoking Bomber.

"This ones mine!" Safiel ran at Eternal Sailor Moon hitting her in the chest with an attack and knocking her into the wall of the palace. She quickly regained her composure, standing up with nothing more then a scratch on her arm and a sore back.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy!" Safiel disappeared an inch before the attack hit him. "Shit!" She cursed. She heard a swishing sound behind her and using her instinct she held up her scepter to block his attack.

"Pretty clever little moon girl!" He hissed. Sailor Moon lowered her eyes.

"I'm not little any more! Ahhh!" With some force she managed to push him off of her. She bent over trying to catch her breath but without taking one single look away from him when something caught her eye. She hadn't even thought about it before. "Your young." She breathed out. "You haven't aged at all…" It was like Demando had insinuated earlier. "If you weren't alive this while time… when did you come back?"

Safiel just smiled at her not saying a word. "HOW?" She screamed out in desperation. She wanted to know, it had been eating away inside her since the beginning. "How did you come back? No one… can come back from the dead…"

"Eternal life… like my brother has always said, it isn't supposed to exist. The body is meant to deteriorate and decay. And yet, with the power of the Silver Crystal, you exist unnaturally. So why is it so hard to believe, that one can come back from the dead…"

"Are you saying… rebirth?" Safiel vanished and re-materialized to her left, swinging his downward. With a sharp blow to the face, Sailor Moon was knocked off her feet and crash landed onto the floor.

"Someone…or something…" She coughed. "No, you're here unnaturally. You're rebirth… is a fake! Tell me, what is it that brought you back!" His face grew angry. Landing next to her, he yanked her head upward by the hair.

"Who!" He spat. "WHO? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He smacked her so hard in the face she yelped in pain. Then he crawled on top of her, his body pressing hard against hers, both hands pinning her arms down. "YOU'RE THE REASON THIS IS HAPPENING, THE REASON WERE BACK!" Sailor Moons breathing increased rapidly. He was insane…"I HATE YOU!" Safiel had nothing but pure hatred in his eyes. He took his left hand and placed it around her thin smooth neck, his lips curling into a twisted smile. "The pure goddess Serenity, spreading love, peace and justice to everyone. Everyone who meets your perfect ideals for your prefect life! What would you be like, without your wings…"

Raising his right hand into the air as high it would go, he began to collect a mass amount of dark energy. The intensity from it lit the whole room in a purple hue, making everyone pause around them. When he decided he had collected enough, the energy was the size of an entire person. "You are no angel…"

"EIYYAAHHH!" Sailor Moon's scream echoed all throughout the room. Blood trickled down her back, staining her white outfit where her wing once was. The pain was too great and her eyes stung so bad she couldn't see. Through her eyelids, she could see a purple light start to take form, and she knew he was preparing to take her other wing away from her.

"SAILOR MOON!" She heard shouting and banging in the background.

"It's your own fault you know. Brainwashing my brother, and twisting his heart. You leave him to die… and then you bring him back. Just to play with his emotions!"

"No…" She moaned. "Safiel, what are you… saying?"

"You… DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! IT WAS YOU! NEO QUEEN SERENITY IT WAS YOU! YOU BROUGHT US BACK FROM THE REALMS OF THE DEAD. WHY? WHY?" Something caught in her throat. That wasn't right. There was no way that was right. Safiel clearly must have misunderstood something. "Sailor Moon! You are nothing but a power hungry fallen angel trying to steal power that is not yours! DIE!" He built up energy in his hand and swung it down upon her. Without warning, a bright light emitted from her chest casting everything into a blinding pure white. When it passed, Safiel and his family members were nowhere to be seen. Had she killed them? It seemed like it….

Sailor Moon layed on the floor in a state of shock while Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi-Moon ran over to her.

"The Silver Crystal!" She said breathlessly. "Sailor Moon you did it! Sailor Moon?" She made a move forward but Tuxedo Kamen held her back and he moved forward instead. He placed his hand underneath her and helped her to sit up. The crystal had healed her back but both wings gone.

"It's a lie right…" She said. "Neo Queen Serenity would never give the chance of rebirth to them…"

"Of course it's a lie." Tuxedo Kamen brushed her cheek gently with his free hand.

"Or was it?" Demando made his way into the room. "Wonderful, taking out my entire family with one blow. I could have used Safiel around longer, however…such amazing destructive power."

"You're not human. Your whole family is gone and you don't even care." Sailor Moon sat straighter in Kamen's arms.

"I would have gotten rid of them eventually, after all, it will only be you and I who live here along with some servants for my queen of course."

"If you take her…" Tuxedo Kamen stood up, letting Sailor Moon rest against Chibi Moon instead. "It will be over my dead body."

"Ohh…Endymion. I had planned to do _exactly_ that." Everyone could feel the tension between the two. "Stealing Serenity away from me and brainwashing her to love you, she belongs to me!" They glared at one another. A blue light appeared by Demando's right hand, and out of it came a sword that seemed to be made of ice. Tuxedo Kamen closed his eyes, his cane taking the form of a sword and his clothes changing into armor.

Prince Endymion stood ready to face Prince Demando.

Demando took the first swing which Endymion blocked with his sword. "Forcing your love on someone who doesn't want it will get you no where!" He pushed back. "Power and beauty have nothing to do with true love!" Endymion plunged his sword at Demando, but the white prince dodged it.

"Such a pitiful fool! Your ideals are nothing than that of a boy's! Serenity needs a man who can give her more." Their swords clashed. Prince Demando hit Endymion back with the handle of his own. "Crystal Tokyo is nothing but a dream. Your future is a lie!"

"No! Your future is a lie!" Endymion hit Demando's arm, staining his clothes with crimson. He returned the favor, and hit Endymion in his shoulder where bare of armor. Then he vanished leaving the Prince of Earth to wonder. From behind, Endymion received a blow to the head causing him to stumble and loose grip on his sword.

"MAMORU!" He looked up at the sound of his loved ones voices behind him. Standing only a couple feet away was Demando. It was now or never. Picking up his sword, he ran head on slicing it clear through what he expected to be a solid body, but he fell right through. A hologram…

"DIE PRINCE ENDYMION!" Prince Demando appeared behind him, plunging the sword straight through his chest. Confusement, shock, understanding and regret all crept on to his face in slow motion as he gracefully fell to the floor in a small puddle of his own blood.

"Mamo…. chan…." Sailor Moon stumbled, tripping over herself and slumping over. With every quickened heartbeat, she took a quickened step. He wasn't dead… not yet. If she cold get to him, she could use the Silver Crystal, she could heal him, and everything would be all right again. Eternal Sailor Moon kneeled beside him not knowing why she was crying. She could still save him after all… there was no reason to cry.

Wetting his face with her tears she kissed him on the lips over and over. "I love you… I love you, I love you."

"I know." He smiled.

"Let me save you! I can save you!" She reached for her locket but he grabbed her hand and lowered it.

"No." he said. Tears spilled down her front, more then she thought she had left. "Why?" her voice squeaked.

"Save your energy." He started to cough, blood dripped out of his mouth. "You'll need it."

"Mamoru!" After slowly making her own way over, Chibi-Moon grabbed onto him. "You can't die!"

He took the small child in his arms. "I'm sorry Chibi-Usa, I would have loved to be your father..." The little girls eyes were littered with small pearly tears. He turned his head to Sailor Moon. "…and to make you the happiest bride ever, Usa-Ko. Forgive me, I couldn't protect you."

They watched as Mamoru closed his eyes and silently slipped away, then faded like all the others. "Sailor Moon?" Chibi Moon spoke in a whisper. "I know… I know I'm suppose to be brave but… I'm scared. What will come of the future?"

"It will come to pass." She said definitely.

"Sailor Moon, do you believe in hope?" She looked up to see the little girl vanishing before her eyes.

"Chibi Moon!" Oddly enough, the child was smiling as beads of water fell from her tired eyes. "STOP! What's happening?" She didn't need to ask, she already knew. Somewhere in her heart she knew, the moment Mamoru fell what would happen. She was the future daughter of Endymion and Serenity. And Endymion was no longer here.

"I do. I believe in hope. And so did… so _does_ everyone else." Chibi Moon took Sailor Moon's hands into her fading ones. "Usagi, you are our hope. That's why, everyone could let go so easily. They knew, you'd be fine…" She smiled. "You'll make, a good mother someday…" And she too, faded away.

Sailor Moon was alone, isolated, the world she had once known and loved was gone. She took a deep breath and stood up, facing the person at fault for everything that had happened. "You got what you wanted." She said bitterly. "I'm alone, with nothing to loose." She drew her wand.

"Is that right?" Demando silently walked over to her and placed his hand in her long golden hair. "Alone, with nothing to loose…" She knocked his hand away with her wand and pointed it in-between his eyes.

"You wanted me, now take me." Her eyes were stern and all too familiar to the prince.

"Gladly…"

**Authors Note:**  
This chapter… I swear is the death of me. Revising it then editing it… ugghh…. Not much to say here, except check out this really awesome DemandoxUsagi AMV I saw on Youtube a few days ago. It gave me lots of motivation to keep going on this fanfiction. The lyrics just go with Demando and Usagi's situation so well! I love it so much! Go to youtube and search for videos by pekyoolyertrejur. The video is called "Uninvited." I'd give a link but it wont work from here. Music starts kind of slow so don't be worried your sound is working, unless its actually well… not.


	9. Memories

**Chapter 9**  
Memories

Revised Edition

* * *

The sight was that out of a wonderful dream. A palace of what seemed to be made out of crystal gleamed and sparkled beneath the sunlight. It was set in the center of a magnificent city. The grass was lush and green; the sky was a pure blue that many thought could never have been achieved, and the air was fresh and crisp. The queen who lived in the palace and ruled over the people of Earth was more that anyone could have hoped for. To the naked eye, it appeared to be the perfect place. However, deep inside Crystal Tokyo's core, there was a problem.

A group of people were growing restless, refusing to be purified by the Queen and to live in this magnificent city, it was law that you must be purified. Rumors began to spread throughout the city that Neo Queen Serenity might banish them to a far away place, and that if she did, the group known as The Dark Moon Clan would declare war.

This began to frighten people, Crystal Tokyo was a place of peace and love and had never once before seen any kind of war. They hadn't even seen any kind of regular every day crime. Daily, people started flocking to the palace demanding to see Serenity and bombard her with their worries. As the fear began to rise, some citizens even refused to leave their houses.

Finally things got so out of control, and people became so terrorized, Serenity called a meeting with all the royals that formed the Silver Alliance. Fear of the dark movement had now spread to other planets in the galaxy. In the end the alliance decided to create a meeting with the leader of the Dark Moon Clan, Prince Demando.

Oh, how much today he still regrets not going. He knew it then pointless to go. The only reason the Silver Alliance had summoned him was not to discuss reasoning of terms but to try and talk him into the purification, what a waste of time. So instead he sent his brother to deal with them and represent him.

How stupid of a fool he had been. He could have seen her that day, he could have been with her for hours, staring into her eyes and watching her lips move as she spoke. Listening to her soft gentle voice, and maybe, hear her speak his very name. Ever since he had heard of her, her elegance, her beautify, her charm, he had started fantasizing about her and seeing her with his own eyes. But most people never saw her; she was locked away inside the palace. And here he had had a chance, which he let it slip through his fingers.

Demando could still remember it clearly; his brother had come back from the meeting agitated and upset. It was as he thought; they did not want to negotiate but to try and persuade them. In the end, The Dark Moon Clan was forced from Earth to live at the end of the Solar System on a small, dark, cold planet far from the warmth of the sun. That planet was Nemesis.

Years passed and the people of Earth went back to their daily activities and slowly began to forget The Dark Moon Clan ever existed. On Nemesis however they were growing more and more powerful as time passed. Their anger at the people of the Earth had yet to subside, along with Prince Demando's interest with Serenity, which turned into infatuation and then obsession.

He spent days and nights just staring at a hologram he had found of the queen. Dreaming of her at his side and picturing the day when he would meet her. That day would come quicker than the prince expected, for they had now declared war on Earth and he was set to leave for a surprise attack on the capital, Crystal Tokyo.

The city was falling fast; he could not remember it being this weak. Something must have happened that had diminished Crystal Tokyo's power. Deep inside, as he overlooked his clan's progress in the attack, he kept a small amount of hope of being able to break into the palace and seeing Serenity. The palace though, seemed to be the only thing not falling at his feet. He made his way over to Crystal Palace and hovered above it, looking longingly at it, when he caught a glimpse of someone running outside.

"Small Lady!" The person screamed out. The voice belonged to a woman, a voice that was usually sweet and soothing now screamed in horror and desperation. There below the prince was the beautiful goddess Neo Queen Serenity.

He caught his breath and froze in midair. Demando would have never expected the Queen to show herself outside the palace. She was even more stunning than he could have pictured, the hologram did her no justice at all, and the hologram took his breath away.

A form fitting white silk dress wrapped around her body with pink wings forming at the back, her golden hair flowing gently around her as she ran. It caressed her skin, which he could only imagine, was smooth and warm. His eyes were given a true treat that day; it was the most beautiful image he had ever seen.

Demando watched her run and scream out in horror as though searching for something valuable. Suddenly she stopped, and to his horror and delight, she looked up. Their eyes met each other instantly and locked gazes. The White Prince began to reduce his breathing and a burning desire raced through his veins. Neo Queen Serenity herself was looking at him, her giant royal blue eyes had sought him out. But her gaze changed, she lowered her brow and narrowed her eyes, her soft lips forming a frown. Hate and anger etched everywhere in her expression. He could see it in her eyes alone as they glared at him. And what was this, he could see it, maybe even a little bit of pity?

Before realizing what he was doing he shot a blast of energy straight at her. Four more people came running from the palace screaming, each wearing either a red, yellow, blue, or green sailor suit. Demando realized these must be the Sailor Senshi, Neo-Queen Serenity's four goddess guardians. They ran to their queen's aide and froze her in crystal blocking his attack.

That was the last time he saw his queen. He watched as the Sailor Senshi took her back to the palace where she then layed in a deep sleep. As hard as it was he had to keep his mind at least somewhat focused on his armies. Rumors said that the princess had taken Serenity's Silver Crystal and ran to the past. He would send his men there.

From the future he watched as his people in the past, failed. They had run into a problem, the princess had found the Sailor Senshi's past forms and had gained their protection. Their biggest problem was a Sailor Senshi by the name of Sailor Moon. No one knew whom she was, no such Sailor Moon existed in the future, so they assumed she must have died, and that they were the ones who got to kill her. But something about this girl no one seemed to be able to figure out. She had mysteriously strong powers and no one seemed to be able to beat her.

Then one day he saw her. They were in the Thrown Room of his palace watching a battle in the past when she appeared, Sailor Moon. She had golden hair that flowed behind her as she walked; her skin seemed to be soft and warm, and her eyes, giant royal blue. Just like Neo Queen Serenity but younger, much younger, around the age fourteen he would guess, a mere child.

Demando stopped in mid thought. _Just like Neo-Queen Serenity but younger… _She was Neo Queen Serenity, or rather, Princess Serenity! He gasped causing his minions to look at him. How could he have been so blind? Neo Queen Serenity had been a Senshi when she was younger or so people said. Of course no one had heard of this Sailor Moon in the future, not if she grew up to become queen. He could still have her as his. She was still rather young, but age did not matter to him. This Serenity would be easier to grab. She would not have the same experience with the crystal or be as powerful as her future self. Although she might be slightly young and undeveloped compared to the queen but she was just as beautiful and breathtaking.

Once again Demando sent out his minions, this time to retrieve Sailor Moon and once again he watched them fail. He did however take Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter prisoner. It was time to take matters into his own hands, he would get Serenity himself.

His mind was racing as he wrung his sweaty palms. Ah yes, even he, Prince Demando, could become anxious and nervous. The idea of finally seeing Serenity again was too unbelievable to sink in easily. To be able to speak to her, maybe even touch her soft skin and look into those eyes…

Fate seemed to be on his side. Just a few days later Small Lady dared to make her way back to the future with none other then Sailor Moon, Venus and Tuxedo Kamen. It was his turn to take action. He would sneak up on them from behind and take Sailor Moon with him. There in his castle, he would make Serenity his. The thought delighted him and he quickly set off.

Demando appeared with Wise Man at his side just in time to see Esmerodo destroyed by Tuxedo Kamen, King Endymion's past self.

"They blew away Esmerodo's hands." He stated.

"But the power of the Silver Crystal is not what we had expected." Wise Man muttered at Demando's side. Demando took in his surroundings and spotted her. There, standing right in front of him was the spitting image of Serenity. _Princess_ Serenity; Sailor Moon.

"Do you like the renovations to the Thirtieth Century Sailor Moon, Venus, Tuxedo Kamen?" He asked nodding their way. "But you have the ability to change the future." His eyes were fixated on her.

She ran forward, her golden streams of hair wrapping around her body. Her eyes narrowed with a small trace of fear inside them. "Black Moon, what are you after? Why have you done this? Where are my friends? What are you up to?" Her eyes had drawn him in once more. It was the same look, the one she had given him that time. Yes it was certain; Sailor Moon and Neo Queen Serenity were one in the same.

Suddenly Demando's adrenaline started to rush throughout him and he knew what he must do. The crescent moon on his forehead turned into his third eye. Sailor Moon gasped, as she could no longer move.

"Don't look into his eyes Sailor Moon!" The ghost of King Endymion yelled out in horror to warn her. Demando shot a beam from his eye, which wrapped Sailor Moon in a bright light. She began to fade at Prince Demando's side.

"Sailor Moon! SAILOR MOON!" Tuxedo Kamen's voice rang out into the sky. With a final glance, Prince Demando chuckled at Tuxedo Kamen's desperation to have her back.

Sailor Moon had passed out in his arms. He took her to his chambers and placed her gently down on his bed. It would take a while before the affects wore off. He ordered his minions to change her clothing to something more suitable for his queen. There in the shadows he waited, admiring her from afar. He watched her body as she slowly breathed in and out.

Soon she awoke. He watched the confused princess stand from her bed and cross the room to the giant hologram of Neo Queen Serenity. Demando could resist no longer. Finally he would be able to reveal himself.

He spoke strongly and passionately as Princess Serenity sat in his chair. Her eyes glued to him as he spoke of his plans for the future of Earth and his plans… his plans to have Serenity as his queen.

"When I attacked, I never dreamt she would show herself. The all powerful goddess who lived in the impenetrable castle." He slowly moved closer to her, never taking his eyes away. "Neo Queen Serenity, what a beautiful ruler." He took even more steps forward. "But, she glared at me with contempt. As if I were not even human. Her eyes rejected me." His body was now pressed against the chair. Demando could feel her body giving off warmth. "Since that time, I have never forgotten those eyes. I needed to see her again, and make her kneel before me." The Prince leaned in even more, pressing his body against hers. "I needed her at any cost, in any form." Demando grabbed her chin and lifted her face to his until they were less then an inch apart. "I finally have you! Yes those eyes. The beautiful ruler of the beautiful planet, Neo Queen Serenity!"

He leaned in and kissed her deeply only to be smacked away. For the next few hours, Sailor Moon struggled to find her friends while trying not to collapse from loosing energy. After discovering where they were being held captive, Sailor Moon fell unconscious on the floor in front of him. Something about her intrigued him as he took her back to bed where he would try to take her and fail.

Her determination was too strong, he had not expected it. Before his eyes she once again morphed into the Senshi Sailor Moon. Not only that but she shattered the ground into a million pieces ableing her friends to escape.

"How can she do this, what power!" Demando shouted in disbelief. "What fearsome power, it creates war and strife."

"You're wrong! The Silver Crystal protects peace and brings love and tranquility. Wake up! You are misusing the power of the Black Poison Crystal. It's dangerous!" Something in Sailor Moon's voice was different, as if she had suddenly become Neo Queen Serenity herself.

"Love and tranquility are only illusions. The existence of the Silver Crystal causes confusion and hatred. The Silver Crystal is the source of all conflict. Isn't that right, Wiseman?" Demando turned to his adviser.

"That is right, it calls disaster. The wonderful power hidden in that stone. Steal the stone, Demando. Crush them beneath your heel."

"You can't, kill me." Sailor Moon started at Demando will nothing but strong will. Her statement took him aback as she placed her power together with the power of her fellow comrades and began to vanish. Prince Demando was outraged.

"I won't let you escape!" After finally having her as his own, he refused to let her go that easily but he couldn't stop her in time.

Demando would only meet Sailor Moon again after he had learned he was being used by Wise Man and was nothing more than a puppet. He stole both Silver Crystals from the past and future intending to end the world but something went wrong. The next thing he remembered was looking down to see the crystals out of his hands. Small Lady had become a Sailor Senshi and Sailor Moon was pulling out her scepter.

This was his last chance. He would take her now! Tuxedo Kamen ran to Sailor Moons aide. Together, they destroyed him. Everything stopped. Darkness consumed him. The last he saw was Sailor Moon's horrified eyes.

Everything that had happened back then came flooding into Demando's mind as he looked at Sailor Moon, now two years older. A sixteen year old with the body of a young woman, no longer underdeveloped. She was not that little fourteen year old girl he had known those back in those years. She was now well on her way to becoming the queen he had been obsessing about his whole life. A woman who claimed she had nothing more to lose.

"Sailor Moon, do you realize all we have been through?" He asked her.

"What's your point Demando?" She continued to hold her wand steady.

"So you should know by now that I never give up."

"And you should know neither do I."

"Well, it seems we have a problem then don't we. Both stronger, both determined, both immortal." He smirked.

"What?" Eternal Sailor Moon lowered her defenses. "What are you talking about?"

"Now like you, I have an immortal soul. If you kill me, I will simply reincarnate and be reborn. I will become your shadow." Prince Demando smiled.

"That's not possible!" She could tell by the look on his face he was not bluffing. Frustration swelled up inside her. "No, you shouldn't even have a soul to begin with! You died! You shouldn't be here! How did you do it?"

"As you have already been told, Neo Queen Serenity herself brought me back."

"LIAR! My future self would never do such a thing." Sailor Moon pulled all her frustration and anger into one move, charging at Demando with all the energy she possessed in her body.

_Thund!_

The Prince's fist was now well into Sailor Moon's stomach, her body frozen in mid action. He took his other hand and grabbed her bangs lifting her face to his.

"What did you do to her? There's no way she would bring you back, she…I would rather die…" Sailor Moon's voice was small and raspy.

"It is… a secret…" Eternal Sailor Moon's narrowed her gaze. "I've grown impatient with you." Demando grabbed her by the throat and tossed her to the ground, rendering her unconscious. He stood there for a second looking down upon the fallen figure of a shattered princess.

"You were wrong about one thing Sailor Moon. You have one last thing to lose." He kneeled down by her side, tucking her hair behind her ear and whispered gently to her. "Your innocence…"

**Authors Note:**  
So, I didn't change much at all. I think my writing for this chapter is ok enough. I did change one sentence at the end that will change a lot of my story. Demando originally says, "You're right, it wasn't the queen, it was you Sailor Moon who brought me back." As I thought about it, I realized I should stick with Neo Queen Serenity bringing him back, well "supposedly" bringing him back… So keep that in mind for future chapters. One more chapter to edit! Are you excited? I am.


	10. Harsh Love

**Chapter 10**  
Harsh Love

Revised Edition

* * *

Demando set Usagi's weak figure on top of his bed in the new bedroom they would share together. Her transformation was gone and she wore the pajamas from when she snuck out of the Hino Shine. Hunger and lust flared through the prince's body, his eyes revealing his desire. He was tired of waiting but at last it seemed as if he would finally be able to quench his thirst. The blood on her from Endymion's dead body made it all somehow even more appealing.

Slowly, as to not scare her away, he placed his hand on her cold cheeks and tenderly worked his fingertips down her body, coming to a rest on her knees. He cautiously inched his body closer and pressing his own against hers. His lips made hers his home, moving in deeper and deeper, giving him a small nudge of heavy satisfaction. After exploring his new home, Demando broke his kiss and set his head upon her chest.

"You cannot escape me anymore Serenity." He spoke as he ran his hand through her long golden hair. "I will take you." Swiftly his cape fluttered to the cold ground. His body moved for the bed when the door banged open. Demando whirled around in anger to see a girl with shoulder length black hair wearing a coffee cream dress standing there. "What do you want?" He shouted. The girl was one of _his_. She bowed low with her hands together.

"Forgive me prince, I have been sent to get you by his request."

"NOW?" The girl bowed in her response. "How dare Doll Maker summon me!" Demando lifted himself off the bed. His gaze locked upon what he was once more deprived of. Lifting his cape off the ground and reattaching it he made his way toward the door. "Clean and dress her in something more suiting for a queen." He said harshly as he passed by.

"Yes your highness." She said. Once he was out the servant quietly shut the door behind them.

Demando made to turn for the kitchens but came to rest in front of a blank wall instead. A blast of hot energy shot from his palm causing a black dimensional rift. He stepped through it and stood inside a dark damp cave. One thing stood out of place, two giant blood red gates seemed to reach beyond the stars. The prince approached them and went through.

"Prince Demando…" The voice of a deep male, so cold and dark it could make evil itself shiver had spoken again. The room was heavily incensed. Red drapes fell on top of the black marble floor and candles in every corner deepened the humidity. There in a throned chair sat the black hooded figure.

"You called?" Demando's voice was sharp and bitter.

"Demando…" The cold voice echoed. "Have you forgotten what I told you? Your body is in no condition for…shall we say…physical interaction." The prince's face flared and his anger came alive.

"You called me here for this?" He spat.

"Had I not you would have indulged in such." The dark figure said.

"I've waited too long in my search for Neo Queen Serenity…" Demando decided to ignore the fact that he had seen the Doll Makers eyes gleam as he spoke her name because he wanted to get back as quickly as possible. "I will not let a mere chance of straining my body in the way."

"You WILL strain your body as well as run out of energy to the point you will not be able to move, the pain will be great and you will risk damaging it!"

"My pleasure shall surpass any pain! I am going and do not disturb me again!"

"Yes your highness." Demando left with a giant slam causing some of the candles to fall and start the curtains on fire. "Damn that arrogant prince… however…it is your arrogance I will most truly treasure in the end…"

Demando made his way back to his bedroom swinging the door open and stepping over the threshold. The servant was just leaving Usagi's bedside. She bowed to him before walking by.

"Lock it." He said. She bowed once more, and before leaving locked the door. Usagi was no longer blood stained. Her hair was redone smelling of lilac and she wore a strapless form fitting white dress that flared out at the very bottom. He made his way over to the bed and sat on the side of it next to her. "No more interruptions." He spoke softly as he moved her hair out of her face. Her skin was still cold but a small amount of warmth had made its way to her unconscious body. Demando made his way fully onto the bed peering over his prize. His hands slipped behind her back and untied the back of her dress, savoring each tug of the string. Usagi's body was still and calm but inside somewhere dark and black the distant echo of sobbing could be heard.

Everything was gone, everything but darkness. The only living organism was a small child, curled into a ball and crying into her lap. She was stripped down to nothing and had long golden hair done up in two buns on top her head. Her enchanting blue eyes were glazed over with beads of water and her puffy little cheeks were baby pink.

"Where am I…why am I here…" Her little voice was even smaller then it should have been. "I don't understand…whats happening…" The little girl continued to cry. "It's so cold…I feel so tired…" Closing her eyes she felt at peace for the first time in a long while. Becoming comfortable in that feeling, she layed her body down.

"Serenity…"

"Maybe I should… go to sleep…"

"Serenity…" A voice in the distance grew louder with each whisper. The girl could feel herself being wrapped in something warm, a sweet perfume tingling her scenes. "Serenity…" The word echoed through her blank mind as warm soft lips touched her ear.

"Serenity…" The little girl mimicked. "Sounds familiar."

"You must not sleep…you are too cold to sleep…"

"Too cold to sleep?" She asked.

"You will run out of life if you sleep and not return…you must wake up…" The voice became strained as she spoke. "You are in danger."

"In danger? Of what?"

"Of loosing everything you once loved and more!" The voice spoke out.

A sadness she did not understand fell into the child's heart. "I have already lost everything important to me…"

"No you have not! But if you do not wake up soon you will lose it all for us!"

The small child opened up her eyes. "For us?" She turned her head upward and looked into eyes that mirrored her own. The girl was exactly like her but older, with a gold crescent moon on her forehead, unlike her. "You are…"

"Neo Queen Serenity. Your future self."

"My future…Neo Queen… NO!" The little girl wrapped her arms around her self. "It's your fault! This is all your fault! You did this, go away! Go away I hate you!"

Neo Queen Serenity grabbed the child by her shoulders and began to shake her. "Do you finally remember who you are? Princess Serenity? Sailor Moon? Usagi Tsukino?" The child tried to push away, scared.

"I don't remember anything!" She cried. "And I feel as if I don't want to! All I know is… everything that's wrong is all your fault! You're the reason I feel like this!" Neo Queen Serenity took the girl in her arms.

"Please…" The Queen looked saddened. "You have to be strong and overcome this…this is only the beginning…you must face worse in the future and then everything will come to peace!"

"How can anything be worse then this!"

"This is not your greatest battle, that awaits with _her_ in the future! If you cannot defeat this all is hopeless. This is a test of power, body and mind. A game…"

"I have no power…" She began but Neo Queen Serenity tightened her grip on her shoulders and cut in.

"You must remember Sailor Moon. If you do not snap out of this soon you will regret it forever." Tears began to form in the corners of the queens eyes.

"I-I'll try…"

"Try to remember…when people were in danger…Sailor Moon came to their aide along with her friends." Blurry images began to form in the back of her mind. Slowly they became clearer with each word Neo Queen Serenity said while a horrible feeling began to invade as well. "Mars…Venus, Mercury, Jupiter…" The images grew clearer. "Pluto…Saturn…" She could see perfectly now. "Neptune…Uranus…" The images of their deaths brought new tears to her eyes, wiping away the paths of the old ones. Neo Queen Serenity paused a moment before saying, "Tuxedo Kamen…"

"Mamo-chan?" The girl asked. She saw the man she loved fall to the ground bleeding.

"Our little…Chibi-Usa…" Neo Queen Serenity let go of the child and grabbed her weeping face. The image of another child came to mind. She was just like her except with pink hair. She watched her begin to fade and die away…

"Why…WHY?" The little girl was on her feet grabbing the front of Neo Queen Serenity's dress. "Tell me why! Did you do this?" The queen looked away from the child and then looked back.

"For now, try to remember, another name…another face… a man of many demands."

Something inside the child's head clicked. "Demando…that name…" Memories flashed through her mind ending in five words, "_I shall take your innocence…_"

"DEMANDO!" The blackness shattered into millions of mirror shards, sparkling down like falling stars. A glow on her forehead became a gold crescent moon. Serenity smiled… and before she disappeared into the background… Usagi thought she saw the queen differently… just for a second… with long silver hair shaped into hearts and an older aura around her… "Who are…" Everything began to fade and a jolt of bright flashing light brought everything back.

Usagi's eyes shot wide open. Being back in her body brought heaviness with it. She was warm and weak.

"What the hell?" A male voice spoke out. "Silver Crystal?" Usagi tilted her head up slowly only to make her heart race. Demando, who was sitting on top of her, was now to one side, shirtless. Usagi had her top pulled down to her waist and the bottom of her dress scrunched up by her knees. A few seconds of heart pounding silence passed before it all sank in.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Untangling herself from the sheets Usagi fell out of the bed holding tightly onto the top of her dress. Stumbling she made to get up and head across the room when a strong grip took hold of her. Demando grabbed her and threw her back to the bed, leaning over her.

"I will not let you leave princess!" He growled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Usagi thrashed beneath him.

"You challenged me Serenity…you said you had nothing left to lose but you were wrong!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" She shouted. Demando ignored her outburst and stroked her shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" The screaming had no effect. All he did was smile, lost in his own fantasies. "Stop… STOP!"

Another flash of white light knocked Demando off of her slamming him into the wall. There on the bed was her locket, the servant not knowing what it was, must have put it on the bed next to her. Usagi grabbed it and took her chance to run as far as she could. She reached the doors with no plan but it did not matter, they were locked from the outside.

"No!" Try after try they did not budge. "I can't think of a way out of this…" Footsteps echoed behind her as Demando slowly approached.

"Give it to me…The Silver Crystal…" He growled. _Of course, the Silver Crystal! _Usagi lifted her hand in the air that held her crystal.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power…" Demando's eyes widened. He lunged for her knocking it out of her hand and across the room. "NO!" He tried to run for it but Usagi grabbed his arm trying with all her strength to refrain him from reaching it. "I wont allow you to take possession of it again!" She made to run around him and get to it first but he was too quick for her. He pulled her back down to the ground.

"The crystal and you are mine…" He ran for it leaving Usagi behind on the floor.

"What should… I…do…" Her mind was racing. She had to stop him…before it was too late… but how?

"_This is a test of power, body and mind. A game…"_

"Demando wait!" Usagi lifted herself off the floor and ran as fast as she could. Stretching out her hand she managed to grab his arm as it swung back, causing them both to fall to the floor, him onto her. She stared up at him, then glanced over to where the crystal layed just a few feet away and she made her decision.

Usagi lifted her head, closed her eyes tight and with all her effort, leaned in and kissed him.

**Authors Note:****  
**I didn't think I would get to editing this chapter before bed, but I did. Sun will be coming up soon, it's ten minutes shy of five in the morning but I think it was well worth it. Now when I wake up around noon all I got to do is work more on chapter 11 until I think it has a good ending to it. Hallelujah! Wow… did I actually spell that right? O.O No more revisions, no more editing! I'm on highway update!


	11. Dream Dweller

**Chapter 11**  
Dream Dweller

Revised Edition

* * *

Usagi moved her head back feeling her lips leave his. Demando looked at her in dazed confusement, like a child surprised that they had gotten what they wanted.

"That was no accident princess…" His tone was deep, saying it as if making a statement, a proven fact. "Just what are you trying to do?" Usagi was at a loss for words, what _was_ she trying to do? Her body felt the heat from his and yet it was shaking. Usagi felt her limbs go heavy as she reached her hands up and grabbed onto his shirt.

"I'll stay." She said without really knowing what she was doing.

"You'll stay?" He questioned. Usagi nodded slowly, trying her best to ignore the giant lump in her throat that was making it very difficult to breathe. "Oh? I am very curious…. " Demando leaned in closer to her face, lifting her chin so their eyes locked. "…as to what has brought this on all of a sudden?"

"There's…" Usagi paused for a slight moment. "Nothing out there for anymore." He looked into her eyes as if studying their honesty, the eyes he knew so well.

"_Hmpf_." He smiled. Usagi didn't dare sigh in relief as he let go of her and stood up. Her eyes traveled over to her locket on the floor, or at least where it should have been. A stab of panic ran throughout her, it was gone. "I will take this with me." Said a male voice from over her. Usagi didn't look; she didn't have too to know what he was holding in his hand. "You wont be needing it anymore anyway." For a split second she thought about charging him to get it but something pulled her back.

"_No,"_ something inside her said. _"It's okay to let it go… let it go… the most important thing right now is that you are left alone…" _She would get her crystal back eventually, but for now the most important thing was getting rid of Demando, and making him believe she was set on staying.

"You will join me for breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight, princess…" Demando closed and locked the door behind him.

Usagi fell from under her bodies own weight, sighing. However, something still bugged her. The Demando she knew wouldn't give up that easily.

"You are correct." A cool male voice spoke from the corner of the room. Usagi spun around looking over her shoulder.

"You…" She gaped at him. "How, you're…."

"Alive." Safiel spoke walking out from the shadows. "Alive as I can be. You see Serenity, while you may have destroyed Esmerodo and Rubeus with that attack, I will not be defeated as easily." Newly aware that she wasn't covered completely, Usagi grabbed as much of her hanging dress as she could and pulled it to her chest. "Save it." He said. "I could care less about what Neo Queen Serenity looks like underneath her clothing."

"You're sick." Usagi felt it was best to stand. She didn't feel the safest sitting on the floor like some wounded prey just waiting to be attacked by a predator. "You were standing there the whole time."

"We of the Black Moon do not need to walk through doors to get into a simple locked room." He stopped some arms length away from her. "While I do not take any kind of pleasure by watching my older brother in such activities I was asked to stand by incase his body were to give out."

"Give out?" She asked.

"Right now my brother is probably off repairing the damage to his body caused by those flashes of white light. That is why he gave up so easily. However…" Safiel smiled slightly. "I must admit that your little distracting act was quite a successful additive."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"While my brother is blinded by love, I am not. Do not take me as a fool." He sneered. "Interesting though, I do highly look forward to what you plan to do next." When Usagi replied by looking at him in confusement Safiel continued on. "You said it yourself."

"What are you-"

"You still don't understand? Even if you were to escape back to your planet, who would be waiting for your return?"

Something hard and powerful hit Usagi in the stomach like a ton of bricks. She had saved herself for now. But when she finally does escape, what will she be escaping to? "Will you heal the world and find another man? Will you live normally among those humans, and leave Crystal Tokyo as nothing but a passing dream?"

"N-no."

"Make your move. I am dieing to see the show." Safiel smirked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Usagi! What the hell did you think you were doing?" Rei screamed in her face.

"Huh?" Usagi opened her eyes, blinking in total confusement.

"Oh, she's awake now! Great job Rei." Minako said.

"Rei-chan…. Minako-chan?" She asked.

"Yeah really… what a way to wake her up." Makoto said somewhere by her side.

"Are you okay Usagi-chan?" Ami leaned over her face.

"What are you guys… doing here?"

"Huh?" They all said in unison. As the room became clearer Usagi saw a bunch of different people in the background as well as Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto exchange worried glances.

"Maybe she hit her head really hard falling down?" The voice was Haruka's. Apparently they were in the arcade. She was lying down on one of the seats next to a table with a large white and pink iced cake on top of it. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were all standing over her with worried looks on their faces.

"Serves her right for being such a ditz." Rei said annoyed.

"Don't say that! She could have really hurt herself." Michiru looked over at Rei.

"Usagi, do you know where you are?" It was Ami's voice again.

"Why… why aren't you guys dead?" Usagi slowly tried pushing herself up but a someone's hand pushed her back against the seat.

"You need to stay where you are."

"Think we should take her to the emergency room?"

"No! I don't need an emergency room!" She grabbed the hand on her shoulder, which turned out to be Haruka's. "Why am I here? Why are you guys alive?"

"Uhh…because… we were born?" Minako shrugged at Rei's puzzled look. "Usagi!" The sudden rush of tears falling down their friends' cheek took Minako aback. "Seriously… what is wrong with you?"

"Is everything okay? I brought a bag of ice from Motoki." A whole new voice joined the worried mummers of her friends. Usagi leaned to the left to look past Haruka. Mamoru was standing there, solid as the rest of them, wrapping a towel around a bag filled with ice.

"Ma…mo… ru…." Everyone was still and silent, not taking their eyes of Usagi for a second. "Mamoru!" She raced past Haruka and rammed hard into his chest, causing him to drop the bag of ice and spill it all over the floor. "Why?" She buried her head deep into his chest soaking up the warmth as much as possible. "Why didn't you let me save you? I could have saved you…" He looked up at the others for an explanation.

"She must have had a nightmare while she was unconscious, because when she woke up she asked why we weren't dead." Setsuna explained.

"It wasn't a nightmare! It really happened! Demando killed everyone!" This was nuts, she had to get though to them, they had to understand.

"Demando? Usagi you don't understand…" Setsuna tried to calm her down.

"No! You don't understand!" She looked around at everyone. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" She sadly looked back up at Mamoru. "You're a dream, right?"

"When you arrived here with Mamoru, it started raining hard again. You slipped at the entryway and landed head first on the floor, knocking yourself out." Hotaru said.

"I did?" Usagi reached her arm behind her and touched the back of her head. There in the middle, was a giant lump that stung as she pressed her fingertips to it. _Pain._ "Then, this is real?"

"Of course it is." Rei said irritated. "It always has been."

"Oh. I remember now." Usagi nodded, even though she didn't remember a thing.

"Jeez Usagi don't scare us like that. Especially on your birthday."

"My birthday? Oh right, my birthday!" She smiled. Her birthday…. what had happened on her birthday….

"_VENUS! MERUCRY! JUPITER!"_

Usagi's mind shook. Everything around her was spinning. "It's not my birthday." She said. "My birthday was days ago...wasn't it?"

"Usagi what are you talking about?" Mamoru brushed his fingertips through her hair. "Today is your birthday."

"It is? Is this really… real?"

"I think maybe we should hit her over the head again." Rei said. "Maybe that will snap her back to reality."

"Honestly…" Makoto sighed. When Usagi still looked at them in confusement Michiru walked over to her.

"You had a nightmare is all." She smiled at her. "Everything is fine now. You're back with us."

"You're right…" Usagi said. "I am back with you…" A single tear ran down her cheek. She clung to Michiru's chest like a small child returning to their parent's arms after getting themselves lost. "It doesn't matter if this is a dream, or even if I'm dead. As long as I can be with all of you again…"

"_You shouldn't say things like that..."_

"Come on Usagi! Blow out your candles before they melt all over the cake!" Minako gestured over to the table where the candles on the cake glowed. "You too Chibi-Usa!"

"Right!" Both girls ran over happily sitting down at the table.

"Ready?" Makoto asked.

"Yep!"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you… happy birthday to Usagi and Chibi-Usa! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone in the room sang. When they were done the two girls leaned over the table and blew out the candles to everyone's applause.

"Another year huh?" Michiru said cheerfully. "Congratulations."

"You know odango…" Haruka said slyly. "You're legal age to marry now." The woman nudged Mamoru in the side, causing both him and Usagi to blush.

"Hey that's right." Minako said. "Do I hear wedding bells in the near future? Huh huh?" Minako followed Haruka's example and nudged Usagi in the side.

"S-stop it you guys. You're embarrassing Mamo-chan!"

"Hey Chibi-Usa?" Ami teased. "Did your parents ever say when they got married?"

"Geez, enough already!" Usagi could feel the heat leaving her face. "It'll happen when it when it happen- eh? Mamoru what are you doing?" She spotted him digging for something in is pocket then he took her hand and kneeled. "Wh-what…"

"No wayyy!" Rei and Minako grabbed on to each other's arms as the room looked on in awe.

"Usa-Ko…" Mamoru said looking up at his love. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. We've been though so much together, and I want to go though so much more, with you by my side. Someday…" He raised a small box in his left hand. "I will make you the happiest bride in the world. Until then, promise me we'll always be together…." Mamoru took the promise ring out of the box.

"I will!" Usagi cried. "I promise!" He slipped the ring on her finger.

"Happy birthday, Usako…"

"Mamo-chan…" The two kissed as their friends whistled and cheered around them. Usagi melted in their kiss wanting never to break it. Somewhere a palace waited for both of them to live in it, Crystal Tokyo… she would take his hand and become queen and he would be her king. Together they would live in peace and continue to protect this planet, Earth…

"_You! You are the Princess Serenity!" _

Usagi broke the kiss and looked up. "Serenity…"

"_Now _Serenity_, come with me or I will kill your and Endymion's only child right before your eyes…Oops, I meant to let my family members kill them off…" "URANUSS…I love you… I love you, I love you! Let me save you! I know I can save you…" "Sailor Moon, do you believe in hope…Usagi, you are our hope. That's why, everyone could let go so easily. They knew, you'd be fine…You'll make, a good mother someday…" "NOOO!" _

"Why…why… WHY?" Usagi sobbed into her hands. "Why can't I stay here? I want to stay here?"

"You can't stay here…"

"But I'm not strong enough! I can't do it anymore!"

"You can… you are their hope… you are everyone's hope… Serenity…"

"No…"

"_Wake up… wake up, Serenity…I will guide you…" _

Everything around Usagi began to vanish, swirling into a mixture of brilliant colors. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking and taking in the light. Something soft was underneath her, and is took her a moment to realize she was back on the bed. The last thing she remembered was Safiel standing over her falling body… "Heh!" She shot up in panic looking from right to left when she felt a jab of pain in her head and couldn't move it anymore. Keeping her head still she noticed she was decently dressed again. Then Usagi moved her eyes down to look at her right hand which gripped the blanketing, it was ringless.

A warm and gentle hand touched her shoulder. "You shouldn't move around like that." The voice belonged to a female, calm and soothing, like a mothers voice would be to their child's. Cautiously moving her head up to look, she saw a young woman not that much older than herself if she had to guess, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Who are you?" Usagi moved her shoulder away from the girl. She was all sorts of beautiful, with long black shimmering hair and a small braid by the right of her face. The braid continued to wrap around the top of her head and her eyes were ice blue but reflected nothing but kindness. The woman was wearing a coffee cream dress, and there, hanging from a gold stud in her left ear was a black feather.

"Please, there is no need to fear me." She said gently noticing Usagi's sudden jerk away from her. Something about the woman's voice was familiar. "My name is Tanako. Yumeno Tanako."

"Yumeno Tanako…"

"I believe it translates to, 'dweller of dream.'"

"Dream dweller?"

"I have the power to see into and manipulate other people's dreams. Forgive me, but I peered into yours while you were sleeping. When I saw you passed out on the floor in that condition I carried you to your bed and dressed you, and you just looked so innocent I couldn't believe someone like you would be part of what's going on here. So…I went into your dream to learn your story. I never would have imagined… you were Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium… and that you would be in a place like this. But now I know why… I'm sorry if I caused you to relive that..." Yumeno said.

"You know who I am?" Usagi asked.

"Of course I know who you are. Every Senshi in the galaxy and those connected to them knows who you are…"

"You're a Sailor Senshi?" Usagi grabbed onto the girls pale skinned arm.

"I do have my own holy powers, but I do not posses the power of the planets and stars. No, I am not a Sailor Senshi." She said. "However, I was part of my kingdoms royal court on my home planet where I met and talked with the princess and her guardian Senshi most often."

"But…" Usagi said confused. "How did you get here? I mean… Demando…he brought you here too? What for?" Could Demando have gone to another planet in his time of absence between her escaping and him killing her friends? Why? Unless this whole thing was a hoax and she was in on some plot with him, but… Looking at her Usagi couldn't help but trust her, and believe everything she said. But it didn't make sense then… something didn't add up. What was Demando up to?

"I don't even know what I am anymore…I can't remember and my body doesn't feel like my own…" Usagi snapped out of her inner thoughts as Yumeno's voice cracked no longer sounding warm and kind but worried and alone. "Something evil was there…something was going to happen. I had to warn my princess, I had to tell someone. All I remember is pain and a flash of golden light. When I woke up, I was laying naked in a room filled with green light. A man was standing over me and a woman's voice spoke from the corner. What they said I don't know…. then I passed out. When I came too the second time, I was in a small bedroom. The man I had seen before told me this was where I would be sleeping, and that I would serve the king and queen of the castle. If the castles aura didn't tell me enough already, I could tell something sinister was going in here by the sound of voice alone…"

"A woman's voice and a man's? Esmerodo and Demando?" Usagi asked after she was done.

"The woman from your dream? No." She said when Usagi nodded. "Your dream reveals the woman to be dead, and I only awoke a while ago. I came upon you lying across the floor not but a few minutes after I left my room."

"And the man's voice…"

"The man whom you call Demando he was not. While I could not see him because of the black cloak he fastened over himself, I could tell from the voice and build they are not one in the same. Princess Serenity…" She started before Usagi could say anything else. "Is it really true? Are the Sailor Senshi and prince of this star dead?"

"I don't…" She choked on her own words. "I don't want to say yes but…"

"Then Serenity…Sailor Moon is our only hope. You must free yourself from here and rise to what is coming ahead... Its evil presence has already made its way to my planet and I fear soon it will make its way to yours."

"_She's right… this hell is nothing compared to what is about to come…"_

"I will help you in anyway I can your highness." Yumeno rose from the bed and kneeled on the floor, bowing.

"Yumeno, can I ask you something else?"

"Anything." She smiled.

"What was the name of your home planet?"

"We call it…Kinmokusei."

**Authors Note:**  
This coming November would have marked the third year of me not updating this story. But you know what… IN YOUR FACE NOVEMBER! Can you believe it, an actual update! I'm sorry for the lack of our hot stud Demando in this chapter, but this chapter is very important in the story line and what is to come. Also, you may notice the chapter isn't called Deception. I had a feeling that might happen from the beginning of writing, but there will be a future chapter called that. From the way I have things going in my mind right now, most likely chapter 12 will be titled Deception. If not, 13 has to be. A picture of what I imagine Yumeno to look like can be fond on my devinatart page. The link to my artists page can be found under homepage on my profile. When your on my artist page, click gallery and to the side go to original works. The title of the drawing is called Yumeno Tanaka. So what do you think? Drop me a comment! Come on, I have to get comments after this long of no update! If not I'll cry severely! See you next time! Lots of love! Kimiski.


	12. Deception

**Chapter 12  
**Deception

Revised Edition

* * *

"Your highness, the prince requests your attendance in the dining hall for breakfast." Night had come and gone all too soon for Usagi's liking. It was the first real time she had gotten sleep without fearing she would wake to Demando's shadow towering over her, thanks to Yumeno, who kept her company through the evening.

But eventually morning came, or at least what was considered morning. Just as Usagi had seen Crystal Tokyo for the first time when she arrived with Chibi-Usa to the 30th Century, the Earth was covered in bleak darkness. She could not longer see the sunrise, and had to rely on someone to wake her.

"Right," she said dully to a girl wearing the same coffee cream dress as Yumeno. This girl had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore the same earrings like everyone else in the palace, even all the maids. Usagi tried talking to some of the maids to see if they had similar experiences to Yumeno's, but she seemed to be the only one here besides Demando, Safiel and herself who had a mind of their own. The others were empty as if they had no soul, programmed to follow orders like a robot.

Usagi sighed from a chair that sat in a corner of the room, not wanting to go down for breakfast and see him. She fell into her new habit of blankly watching the feathered earrings away back and forth as the maid walked around the room. Now, she did that anytime a maid would enter to clean or to bring her things like clothing.

"Your highness?" Usagi snapped out of her trance when the blonde walked over to her, carrying a light blue gown and her now clean pajamas she had worn at the Hikawa Shrine before coming out to meet Demando. "The prince would like you to wear this." The maid handed the blue gown to Usagi and put the pajamas on the bed. She bowed then backed away out of the room leaving her to change.

Silently Usagi began unlacing the back of the white gown from the night which she just decided to sleep in, when the door opened causing her to swing around and clutch the dress back against her body.

"S-sorry." Yumeno said staring at Usagi's panic stricken face. The black haired beauty shut the door behind her as she walked inside the room. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright. I just thought you were him for a second." Usagi put the white dress on the bed after slipping out of it and began to pull the blue one over her feet and past her waist. Yumeno walked behind her, helping pull it over her chest and zipping the back. She raised the silk sleeves allowing Usagi to easily slip her thin pale arms into them. "Thanks."

"You seem to be in a lot better conditions since you've gotten a good night's sleep."

"Mm." Usagi silently agreed. She wasn't sure whether she would call it a good night's sleep or not. True she didn't feel physically exhausted anymore, but her dreams made her feel as if her body still had not gotten the full amount of sleep it desired. It felt as though her mind was resting somewhere between consciousness and the dream world. She had never had so many different dreams in one night, and wasn't sure if she found them something to look forward to, or to be saddened by. Either way, it looked as if during her slumber she would be seeing her friends again. "I had many dreams last night, about my friends."

"Oh? Were they good dreams?"

"I'm not sure. But…" She paused for a second, remembering one dream with crystal clear vision. "They all overlapped with one another, but I remember one thing perfectly. But, it was strange." Usagi turned around when her new dress was snugly on her and looked into two pools of ice blue that were Yumeno's eyes.

"How was it strange?"

"I remember instead of seeing my friends, my view changed as if I was among them, looking out with my own eyes. We were walking through a dark maze of sorts and we turned a corner, and all of a sudden it started glowing green."

Yumeno started intently at her saying nothing. When a few moments of silence passed Usagi broke the silence. "Ah er, it's no big deal or anything. I just thought it was interesting I dreamt something like that since you mentioned waking in a green lit room when you arrived here."

"There's no such thing as coincidence, especially in the world of dreams." Yumeno said seriously. "More importantly, what do you make of your dreams Princess Serenity?"

"Call me Usagi. And what do you mean?"

"U-Usagi…" Yumeno blushed slightly. "I mean, does the fact that you are dreaming of your friends memories mean nothing to you?"

"Dreaming of their memories?"

"Yes."

"No I just assumed…" Usagi looked away. "I've dreamt of them before, you saw it yourself. I just figured it became stronger like this because, they're gone…" The last word of her sentence quietly faded into nothingness.

Yumeno walked forward closing any distance between them. She pulled Usagi against her chest, wrapping her arms around her. "It's alright." She moved her right hand upward and slowly started caressing Usagi's forehead as she swept her golden bangs backwards. "Shh…"

"You say I'm dreaming of their memories? How?" Usagi asked sleepily into Yumeno's chest.

"I…" Yumeno quickly broke the hold she had around Usagi.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked holding onto her comforts arm.

"So it is the same… a dark maze?"

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry, nothing's the matter. I should go. If I take any more of your time Demando will grow angry." Yumeno smiled at Usagi. "I would like you to show me your dreams from now on, if that is alright with you? When you wake in the mornings."

"Okay." Usagi nodded as Yumeno picked up the white gown and pajamas off the bed to go hang up. "Could I, keep those with me?" She pointed to the pink top and pants with small white bunnies jumping over a moon that the dark haired woman held in her arms. "They were a gift from Mamo-chan." Yumeno handed the pj's back to Usagi who sat on the bed with them in her arms.

"Wherever your friends are, I'm sure they're watching over you." The door closed leaving Usagi to flop onto the bed clutching the bundle of pink. It was her last link to the outside world, proof that she wasn't just living in a nightmare. She once had a life surrounded by the people she loved on a beautiful Earth.

Stretching her fingers over the dyed cotton fabrics trying to lose herself in her memories, she stopped when she felt something hard inside one of the pockets. "Hm?" Usagi sat upright bringing the pajamas onto her lap. She slipped her right hand into the pants pocket and pulled out a small dark rock with an etching of a black crescent moon. "This is!"

"Your highness?" The door clicked open and Usagi hurriedly shoved the crystal under her bottom. The blonde maid from before walked inside, standing in front of the open door. "If you are finished changing, I can escort you to the dining hall."

"I'll be right out." The maid bowed and walked outside shutting the door behind her to wait on the other side. Usagi picked the crystal back up, shoved it down the front of her dress and left the room.

The dining room was four flights up from the room Usagi was staying in. It was set at the topmost part of the golden castle and there were no walls. Instead, the circular rooms' sides were completely made of glass, so Usagi was surrounded by the black darkness that was the death of her planet.

"Do you like the scenery?" Usagi's eyes followed the voice, which she knew led to Prince Demando. He sat at one end of a long golden table much like the one she had seen on the space ship.

She wanted to comment on how she hated his taste in view but instead replied, "yes," with the liveliest voice she could muster while lying through her teeth.

"Having second thoughts on staying?" Demando was quick to pick up on her tone.

"No." She answered a little too quickly. "I mean, I'm still used to seeing sunlight." This time she tried harder to keep sarcasm from entering her voice.

"You'll get over that. Sit here." As she was about to sit in the chair opposite on the other end of the table, Demando gestured to a chair placed next to him. "I want you next to me." Usagi stared at him for a moment before getting up from her half-sitting position and walking the length of the table to his side. The blonde maid pulled out a chair for he to sit, then pushed her up against the table.

Another maid Usagi had never seen before walked over to the table carrying food on a couple golden trays. She set the food in front of them, filled a couple golden goblets with red wine and left after bowing to both of them, Usagi watching as she went.

"Something interesting?" Demando, who had finished sipping some wine, had not taken his eyes off of her the whole time.

"These maids, how many are there?"

"I'm not sure. However many are needed to keep this castle running."

"Are they… humans?" The prince stared deeply into her eyes before answering.

"No. They are dolls."

"Dolls?" Usagi asked surprised.

"Much like the ones you fought at Tokyo Tower, except slightly more advanced."

"Like the ones at Tokyo Tower? So you created all these dolls here as well?"

"What has made you so interested in these maids I wonder, Serenity?"

"Nothing." She responded a little too quickly once more. "I was just curious how there were people here, but they're not real people."

"Those of Earth are dead. You are the only remaining survivor Serenity. I thought you knew this."

"I do." Usagi choked as if trying to break a watery surface for air as Demando slipped his hand across her lap and upward.

"Were you hoping to discover that I had allowed some to live to serve us? To learn that some connection to Earth still existed?"

"No." Usagi gripped onto the prince's hand that rested on her lap. "I didn't think anything like that. I really was, just curious about where they came from. This is my home now." Demando smiled placing his free hand under her chin.

"We will rebuild a new Earth, a new kingdom the way it should have always been destined to be."

"Yes." The word caught in Usagi's throat as Demando pressed his lips against hers, sucking any air required for speech. She inhaled heavily as Demando pressed further, gripping tightly onto her hand and tilting her chin back as he kept advancing. Usagi crushed her eyelids together as tight as she could, and willed her mind to wonder to Mamoru. She wrapped her right arm around the back of Demando, slipping her fingers into his hair but it was no use. _"Mamoru…"_ Her insides screamed. _"Forgive me, please…"_

_"I understand, Usa-ko…" _

"Eh?" Her eyes snapped open, scanning the room frantically with her whole body and completely abandoning her previous physical situation.

"What are you doing?" Asked an agitated Demando.

"I could have sworn…. nothing. I'm sorry." She refused to meet his eyes.

"Do not apologize with words Serenity; you know what pleases me." He lifted her chin back into the air and resumed where he left off.

After breakfast Usagi was allowed to wonder around the castle accompanied by one of the maids while Demando went off to do something on his own. She tried to follow him at first, but the maid made her stay back and he got too far ahead.

"You don't have to follow me." Usagi stopped in the middle of one of the hallways and turned around to address her keeper.

"I am to service the future king and queen of this castle. His majesty Prince Demando ordered me to care after you." Usagi sighed. Snooping around the castle while being followed by someone who served Demando was nearly impossible. This was probably exactly how Demando wanted it which made Usagi all the more eager. If there was something he didn't want her to find, she wanted to find it all the more. "Hmm, you say…" Usagi started scratching her head. "That you're to serve the king and queen right?"

"That is right your highness."

"Then, that would include me right?"

"Yes your highness."

"So if I said, 'As queen of this castle I order you to go do something else' you would…" Before finishing her sentence, the maid bowed to Usagi and began to walk away. She started after the maid dumbfounded.

"No way... it actually worked." Usagi grinned to herself before continuing down the hall and turning a corner. "That's one designer flaw I'll have to make sure Demando doesn't find out about."

Usagi continued to walk around the golden palace for what seemed like a couple hours. She ran her fingers along the walls most of time as she went, feeling and looking for anything out of place, but nothing had jumped out at her. All the doors she found were unlocked and led to nothing but another room and definitely didn't lead to anything that looked like a mysterious dark maze.

"This isn't getting me anywhere." Frustrated by her endless search with no promise of any results soon to be found, Usagi leaned against the cool wall and closed her eyes. "There has to be some clues in this castle somewhere. It wouldn't hurt if I found where Demando is keeping the Silver Crystal either."

_"Kitten…"_

"Ah I feel sleepy again. This castle is sucking my energy like the time I was on Nemesis with the Black Crystal."

_"Kitten…this way…"_"Haruka!" Usagi jumped off the wall and started down the hall before her, but there was nothing there but more dark pathway and ascending golden walls. Usagi felt her body shiver and she wrapped her arms around her. "Again? I keep hearing their voices like in my dreams. _I guess I'm going insane here after all…_" Usagi thought.

_"Kitten!"_"Yeah Haruka?" She looked back over to the direction of the voice smiling to herself, and then gasped. "Haru… ka? Haruka!" Usagi ran as fast as she could, holding the blue gown she wore above her knees so she wouldn't stumble over it. She was surely seeing things, there was no way Haruka could be alive, calling out to her, leading her down the hallway. Her ghostly image appearing and disappearing as Usagi chased it down hallways and around corners, no longer paying any attention to where she was actually going.

_"Kitten…"_

"Haruka wait! Wait!" Usagi spun on her heel as she turned the next corner only to find herself face to face against a gold wall, a dead-end. "Haruka?" Usagi ran her fingers across the wall panting heavily. "Damn!" She slammed her fist against the wall. "Damn!" Again. "Damn it!" And again. She continued panting heavily, spreading her fingers over it and resting her forehead against it. "Haruka… everyone…"

As Usagi rested, she began to feel like she was slowly sinking. Her body leaning forward, as if her mind was in a state of dizziness. She ignored it until she no longer could, aware that she wasn't just imagining any of it. She opened her eyes just in time to see the gold wall pass her eyes and come crashing down against a cold stone floor.

"Did I just, go through the wall?" Behind her where the golden wall once was, was nothing but stone which mimicked the floor she had helped herself up from. As far as she could tell in the darkness, there was nothing around her but more stone, and nothing in front of her but a stone pathway, and in the distance, a faint glowing green light. Without a second thought, Usagi walked onward.

It was like a maze, a dark maze which soon split into different winding paths. Usagi stayed straight cautiously following the torches on the wall that glowed green, which were soon joined by many different doors. She was curious, but something told Usagi to keep on the path she had chosen.

As Usagi's path came to its first and only two-way split, she stopped for a moment before turning left and deviating from her original path. A great deal of green light was ahead, a bunch of torches in one particular place. The light got closer, and Usagi could see that the pathway had ended. She was now in a room.

"A green lit room! Could this be where Yumeno- ouch!" Down by her leg Usagi noticed she had bumped into the sharp corner of a golden table unlike the ones she had dined at. And next to the table was… "Eiyahh!" She screamed, knocking backwards into several things she could not see that went crashing to the ground and creating a loud echo all around the room and down the pathway.

Dead bodies lay littered across the ground, one piled on top of another. There were more, piles of bodies in the various corners of the room. Usagi continued stumbling backward when she stepped on something that delivered a loud cracking noise. Jumping slightly, she looked down to the floor and saw something that resembled dry clay.

"Clay?" Usagi cautiously moved closer to the bodies. "They're dolls?" Just like the dolls from Tokyo Tower… _"So is this where they make those maids?" _Shethought. Wanting to look around more closely, Usagi pulled one of the torches off of the wall.

The room's space was mostly occupied by the clay bodies all over the floor, as well as the flat golden table in the center of the room. Behind the table was a small bisque box, its lid to its side, full of golden studded earrings with black feathers hanging off of them. Instantly, Usagi dropped to her knees to examine the earrings and then looked at the bodies, none of which were wearing any. As she raised the torch higher into the darkness, something else caught her interest.

Where it seemed a chunk of stone was missing, inside the stone wall sat a black crystal, with a crescent moon etched into it. Usagi pulled out the rock she had kept in her dress and compared the two. Besides the one she just found being slightly smaller than the original, they were exactly the same.

"Damn that arrogant prince, I've told him time again he must not strain that body. Just because it is thee most advanced." Usagi froze at the sound of a male voice she did not recognize. There was no doubt whoever it belonged to was heading into the same room, and the only exit was the entrance. She hastily shoved both the crystals back into the front of her dress and tried to blow out the torch which remained lit, so she threw it as far away from her as possible.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Usagi slid behind a stack of dolls as a pair of loud clacking footsteps and the sound of a flapping cloak entered. The cloaked men picked up one of the many dolls lying on the floor and laid it on the table. If she timed it perfectly, the next time he bent over for something she could slip past him without being caught. As she was positioning herself to crouch out from behind the dolls, something that glittered gold in the hand of the man caught her attention.  
"Finally, I will be able to create another one like the one from Kinmoku with this."

"What?" Without thinking, Usagi gripped onto the unstable stack of dolls, alerting the man that he was not alone as the dolls fell to the ground, some smashing into pieces.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Usagi dove from the gravity bound bodies to behind the table opposite of the cloaked man, who was approaching her previous hiding spot. Praying he would not turn his back the last moment, she sprinted out of the room and back to the path split into two. She turned the corner sharply and continued to sprint down the pathway she would have taken if she had continued going straight, never once looking back. As she came to a tall staircase, she took the stairs two at a time, reaching a door atop them; she flung it open and snapped it shut behind her.

There was no time to catch her breath as she felt someone gripping her wrist, holding back no intention of hurting her.

"How the hell did you get onto this ship!" Usagi looked up into the violet eyes of a furious Prince Demando.

"I- arh!" Usagi winced as he threw her up against the door; hand still on her wrist, twisting it. "Nng."

"How did you get here? Answer me now! Did you come through there? Answer me!" He pressed against her harder, twisting her wrist even more. "What are you up to?"

"I brought her here your highness!" Demando turned around in a heated rage to see a black haired maid standing there.

"Yumeno…" Usgai uttered silently.

"Please forgive me your highness; I did not know I wasn't allowed to bring the princess aboard. Her highness expressed a wish to look around all places of her new home, so I brought her up here through the maid's portal. I am sorry." Demando let go of Usagi, who grabbed her hurting wrist, and walked over to Yumeno. She stood still and proper as he gazed at her with uncertain suspicion.

"You are a maid?"

"Yes your highness."

"You seem different then the others."

"I would not know your highness; I am simply here to serve the future king and queen of this castle." Yumeno bowed slightly then regained her artificial pose. Prince Demando looked back over to Usagi who was glancing from one of them to the other.

"See the princess back to her room and do not bring her onto this ship again. Also, see to it that the room is cleaned and fresh sheets are placed on the bed. Starting tomorrow night, I will be joining the princess for bed. After all…" Demando's cape fluttered in the wind behind him as he turned back to his princess. "I did say that it was _our_ room." He slid his hand across her neck and into her hair before bending over and kissing her deeply. Usagi had only just placed her arms around his back when he broke his kiss and walked away from them, glaring at Yumeno as he left.

"Usagi?" Yumeno jogged over to her grabbing her hands, which she still had out in the position of an embrace.

"I won't be able to deceive him anymore, not at this rate. Especially if he starts sleeping with me, he'll… I can't. That's one thing I can't do."

"Usagi I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"Your fault?"

"I should have told you sooner not to go looking for that room. Earlier today, I saw it in your dreams and knew it to be the same room. I was also looking for it, but you found it before me."

"I, didn't really mean to go looking for it. I was looking for something that could tell me possibly what's going on here, but… It was more shown to me."

"Shown to you? What do you mean?"

"I saw my friend. One of my friends was there, and she showed me the way."

"Usagi-"

"No, I know it was real! It had to be! I also knew exactly where to go when I was there. Speaking of which, Yumeno, down there I found something, and there was a man who spoke of you…"

"Shh!" Yumeno pressed a finger against Usagi's lips. "This is not the place to speak, we must do it elsewhere, follow me." Holding onto Usagi's hand, Yumeno led her down the black marbled hallway inside the space ship which floated above the castle.

"Safiel." A deep male voice called out from the shadows.

"Yes?" Safiel manifested out of nowhere, kneeling to the darkness from which the male voice spoke.

"Follow them."

"Yes, Doll Maker." Safiel faded, the gold studded earring the last to vanish, gleaming against the dark marbled wall behind him.

**Authors Note:  
**I don't even know what to write here. Just… please comment. The story is soon coming to its end, as things start to wind down and be revealed. Check my profile for status updates, and you can now follow me on twitter under the same pen name, Kimiski.


	13. Final Acts

**Chapter 13  
**Final Acts

* * *

Yumeno held tightly onto Usagi's hand, dragging the blonde princess behind her at a quickened yet steady pace. They walked silently down a couple hallways, turning here and there before Yumeno came to a single black door in the wall, opened it, and ushered Usagi inside. The room was smaller than a closet, and pitch black. As quickly as she had shut it behind her, Yumeno re-opened the door and stepped outside of it.

"This way." Yumeno re-grabbed Usagi's hand and continued to walk.

"What are we- "Usagi started, then she took in her surroundings. She was once again surrounded by golden walls. "We're back down at the palace?"

"Yes, we went through the maids' portal. Please, speak no more till we arrive." Usagi wanted to ask where exactly they were to arrive to, but bit her lip back and let Yumeno lead on. A few silent hallways later, they came to yet another door. "This is my room, please." She grabbed the golden handle, opening the single door leading to a bedroom.

The bedroom wasn't even a fourth of the size of Usagi's. It was small and contained, and very empty. The only furniture was a bed in the middle of the room, and a small dresser to the side of it, enough room for keeping spare clothing and that was it, while the golden walls mimicked the ones out in the hallway. With a soft click, Yumeno closed the door behind her.

"This is the safest place to speak, as the prince would find it a waste to watch over mindless servants."

"But you're not mindless." Usagi said, sitting upon Yumeno's bed. "You're different than the others. Demando told me something about dolls, his minions I have been fighting, and the other maids in the palace… they were all born from that green lit room weren't they? They're nothing but some form of clay doll."

"More created, but yes." Yumeno chimed in. "I feel that is the case, my case as well."

"But, how? You're nothing like the others."

"Unlike the others, who are mindless puppets made of nothing but clay, I believe that day on Kinomku when everything flashed gold, my soul was ripped from my body, and given a new home in this artificial one."

"Wait!" Usagi said abruptly. "When I was down in the room, I heard the voice of a man. You mentioned awakening to a voice that wasn't Demando's right?" Yumeno nodded. "I think it's the same man. He said something about making another advanced one like you. Do you think-"

"He's the one creating all these dolls for Demando? I do." Yumeno said surprisingly darkly. "That's not all I think either. Seren- er- Usagi?" She flushed slightly again. "I don't think my case is mine alone, I think there's a couple dolls much more advanced than me…"

"What do you-" Yumeno grasped Usagi's hands in her own with a sense of urgency, the sudden motion sending the girls shimmering black hair all over her arms. She squeezed Usagi's hands tight, as her own Ice Blue eyes started deeply and meaningfully into Usagi's own Royal Blue. "A-are you trying to say-"

"Demando."

"Demando?" Usagi gasped. "But, how? I mean-" Usagi's mind danced in circles. "Demando a doll?" The way he's seemed different, the way his body has seemed weak, the reasons he's left her alone after a couple instances with her crystal, the reason he had a body when she had once ripped it to shreds…a male voice echoing in her head… _"Damn that arrogant prince, I've told him time again he must not strain that body. Just because it is thee most advanced." _It all made sense, and yet… "But!" Usagi stammered. "It's him! I mean, it's still Demando! What about his soul? How could his soul be back, and I destroyed the Black Poison Crystal as well…" _Didn't I?_ She thought to herself.

"I…" Yumeno said reluctantly. "I think I may know the answer to that as well-"

"My, my", said a cool male voice, coming from all around them. "Don't we know a lot, for someone who's supposedly a mindless doll? Usagi recognized the voice immediately, and rose from the bed.

"Safiel!" She shouted. Demando's younger brother materialized before the two girls, blocking their only escape route.

"While Doll Maker won't be too pleased with me for your destruction," he said raising his hand, "we can't have you going around talking anymore, now can- Urg!" One step ahead of him, Usagi grabbed Yumno's arm and barged through Safiel in a surprise attack through the door. They skid slightly on their way out, but Usagi didn't dare hesitate. She swung Yumeno around to the front of her, then pushed her roughly against the floor as the wall behind them burst into pieces, raining down harshly on top of them.

"Serenity!" Yumeno called out in shock. Spread over Yumeno's body, Usagi's took the brunt of the damage. "Serenity!" She called again. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Usagi grumbled as she pushed herself from the ground. "We were goners in such close quarters. Quickly!" She stumbled to a stand, and groped for Yumeno's arm once again. "We have to run!"

"We can fight!"

"I can't transform, we have to run-"

"_I_ can fight!" Yumeno protested.

"You? But- get down!" Chunks of golden wall and wind hurtled towards the two girls. Yumeno knocked Usagi's protective hand away, and in turn shoved Usagi onto the cold floor. Pinned, there was nothing she could do but brace for the impact, but the impact never came. Squinting through her frazzled hair, Usagi looked up and saw Yumeno hovering over her body, arm outstretched, casting what appeared to be a bubble around them. The chunks of golden wall lay scattered around them, not one having scarred their body.

"You look surprised." Yumeno smiled at Usagi's face. "I told you, I may not be a Senshi, but I have my own holy powers."

"Yumeno-"

"Please." She pleaded. "Let me protect you."

"Powers or not!" Shouted Safiel from in front of them. "They won't stand against mine!"

"I won't let you touch her!" Yumeno shouted. The two charged at each other, Safiel collecting a purple energy in his right hand, Yumeno collecting white in her left. The energy's clashed against each other with an electric boom, knocking both of them off kilter. Slowly, Yumeno began to slide backwards against the force of Safiel's wave.

"Yumeno!" Usagi half rose. Yearning to help, she clutched in vain at her chest where her locket had long been missing.

Unable to hold on any longer, Yumeno released her energy and threw herself to the side as quickly as possible to avoid the full force of Safiel's attack. Not quick enough, she gave out a small scream as the purple light tore across her leg. "Stay back!" She warned Usagi not to rush over.

Safiel smirked. "Amusing." He said. "You think you can stand up to me and my brother?"

"I don't pretend to have the power to take out Demando." Yumeno said. "But you, maybe." She closed her eyes and put her hands over her chest, initiating a pulsating glow. "One less person for Serenity to deal with, before destroying you all!"

"Let's see it!" He sneered.

The two charged once more, Yumeno bringing up the right side. He threw more waves at her, but this time she blocked it completely. Seizing the opportunity of disarming Safiel, she lunged right in front of him, forming her hands in a triangle to cast another spell, but he was too quick. There was a sound much like that of a firecracker, followed by a loud thud, as Yumeno fell to the floor.

"No!" Usagi flung herself to the girls' side. "Yumeno!" The shimmering black haired girl looked up at Usagi with her ice blue eyes as they began to gloss over. She raised her hand and touched it gently to Usagi's flustered cheek.

"I am… sorry." She spoke. "I couldn't, do more…"

"No!" Usagi protested. "You've helped me so much! Please," tears began to form at the corner of Usagi's eyes, stinging her cheeks as they rolled down her face. "Don't leave me too…"

"Serenity, please understand…" Yumeno paused to cough, what looked liked dust was coming from her mouth. Usagi took the hand that was on her cheek, but gasped at its touch. It was cold and hard like stone, yet parts of it were crumbling away like sand. "Your friends are not dead! They are… un..."

"What? Yumeno!"

"It was an honor to meet you, Usagi…"

"Yumeno!" Her cold cracked hand laid limp in Usagi's warm one. "Yumeno! Yumeno! Yumeno!" It was no use, her last friend was gone. At that moment, nothing mattered, her rouse, her lack of power, nothing, except the loss of her friend. "Eiyahhh!" Full of sadness and anger, Usagi leapt to her feet, and in turn charged at Safiel with nothing but her bare hands. Catching him off guard, she was able to lay one hand around his collar before he fired her backwards, skidding across the golden floor. Determined, and blinded by her emotions, she didn't hesitate in picking herself up, and flung herself at him once more, reaching out to no avail. She didn't even touch him this time before he grabbed onto the nape of her neck, laughing.

"Ahaha! Princess, what do you think you're going to do?" As he laughed she saw it, swinging from his ear, a golden stud with a black feather. Straining her hand outward as he continued to laugh, she managed to brush her fingertips against the feather, before catching onto it, ripping it off and breaking it into pieces.

Nothing happens. "Clever." Safiel grins, taking Usagi aback. "But it's going to take more than that just that to kill me!" With little effort, Safiel tossed Usagi hard against the wall. As she came crumbling to the ground, two resounding pings echoed throughout the hall in resonance with her knees thudding against the floor. The pings belonged to two small black crystals, each with a crescent moon etched into them.

"You-" Usagi froze against the wall at the sight of him, body shaking, face inflaming. "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?! HOW?! ANSWER ME!" He roared.

"Go to hell." She breathed deeply.

"DIE!" Flames enveloped the hallways, singing Usagi's dress and hair. Soon a wall of flames would segregate her from the crystals. Moving as quickly as she could, she swooped down and grabbed them before Safiel could. "SERENITY! GIVE THOSE TO ME!" Another burst of flame blazed across the top of her head, just missing as she ducked and rolled out of harm's way. Without looking back, she ran down the hallway away from the fire, tucking the crystals in her dress, knowing Safiel was hot on her heels.

A gust of black wind only managed to rip the train of her dress as she turned a corner just in time. Grabbing a hold of a door handle, she hoped to hide within, only to find it was locked. She dove to her right, skidding on her front down the hall as the door she had just been trying to get through burst into pieces, Safiel's arm outstretched from behind. Trying to scramble to her feet, she only had enough time to throw her body once more to the cold floor in the opposite direction, before another blast destroyed the ground where she once was. Not a second later, her back was pinned against the floor, a hand around her throat. She grabbed Safiel's hands in a desperate attempt to peel them off, choking back air.

"I'll pry them off your dead body, your highness." Safiel hissed.

_No! _She screamed inside her head. No matter how hard she groped at his hands, or kicked her legs, Safiel was set on killing her and would not let go. Usagi smashed her eyes closed, still choking for air as she felt Safiel reach into her dress and pull out the crystals. Something hot washed over her. She braced for the worst, for more of Safiel's flames upon her body, but suddenly she could breathe. Safiel's hands and weight were gone. Opening her eyes, she saw the black crystals lying next to her, Safiel a few more feet away.

"Brother…" Safiel groaned as Prince Demando towered over them. "Brother, I can explain." There was a note of plea in his voice.

"No more excuses." Demando said darkly.

"You don't understand!" Safiel roared. "Serenity has always blinded you! She's been playing games with you, look what she had! I had to kill her!" Safiel reached for the black crystals, taking one into his hands.

"I said, no more excuses."

"Brother!" With a flick of Demando's wrist, Safiel disintegrated away into nothing but ash.

"H-how could you-"Usagi gasped. _Clack._ Demando stepped towards her. "He was your brother…" _Clack._ "Your own brother!" _SMACK! _Usagi's head flew backwards from the force of Demando's hand. He bent down and took the black crystal that was sitting next to her. "So you did go down in that room…" _SMACK!_ He smacked her again. "How DARE you disobey me! Come!" Demando seized her upper arm and dragged her down the hall. "Unlike Esmerodo and Rubeus, Safiel would never carry his on him…_why_ did you take these?"

"What, are they? Eiyah!" Usagi winced as he violently wrenched her arm forward and then back.

"That's none of your concern! Answer me."

"I-" She stumbled over her words, thinking of an excuse. "I just thought they looked nice- that's all." Her words went unanswered as they made their way down a final hallway before coming to the large golden door that led into Usagi's bedroom. She felt every part of her body seize, except her heart which began to beat rapidly. The prince threw open the door and shoved her inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"You're never to leave this room again." Usagi had only a few moments to notice her room held more things in it, his things, before she was flung onto the bed. Without words, Demando dove right into undressing her. Her sleeves were down, her zipper was pulled, before Usagi could even get a grasp on what was happening. This time, he meant business, something, had unhinged him.

"W-wait-" Usagi panicked.

Her arms were pinned above her head so forcefully; she thought she may get bruises. Demando's face, heavily lined with shadows, loomed an inch above hers. "No more waiting. You will _submit_ to me."

"A-after the wedding- not- not right now-" She stuttered, trying to keep her façade, to ward him off without tipping him off. She still hadn't found the Silver Crystal.

"NO." Demando seethed. _"NOW!"_ The top of her dress was yanked away, and Demando's cool lips pressed against her collar bone. His left hand slid up her leg, under her dress, and onto her thigh.

"N-no- wait- wai-" She was cut off, as Demando's mouth found hers. Her reasoning's went unheard. His knees pinned her legs against the bed, her arms folded above her head in an iron strong grip. She was completely locked in place, unable to move or talk, his will was too great. Her mind went blank, not knowing what to do. Her façade she worked so hard for… but she couldn't, not with him… she couldn't… she was stuck. Her mind swam. Her palms sweat. Her heart sinking. Then she felt him upon her, his hand had moved from her thigh… Usagi's eyes burst open wide and then crashed shut. _"No!"_ She screamed inside her head. _"NO!" _

"_NOOO!" _A white light sent Demando toppling to the floor, engulfing the room around them. The light began to fade and the prince pushed himself from the ground just in time to see it- a gold crescent moon shone on Usagi's forehead, and a ghostly image of a woman loomed behind her, streams of flowing white hair, heart shaped buns, a crescent moon upon her forehead-

"Serenity?" The light completely faded, the crescent moon on Usagi's forehead staying a while longer. "There's no doubt about it-" Prince Demando said darkly. "That was-"

"Silver Crystal!" Usagi gasped breathlessly. She hadn't been able to use its power like that before, not unless it was close. Breaking from her momentary shell shock, she wielded around on the bed to look around the room. A dresser that had not been there before today was stationed in the corner. _"Now!"_ She heard a voice inside her head. Bed sheets flung in every which direction as Usagi clambered free from the bed.

"NO!" Demando roared. "Those idiot maids!" Usagi didn't dare look back at whatever was coming her way, whether it be an attack, or Demando himself, she pulled all her energy into moving forward.. She felt fingertips brush the back of her arm, as her own fingertips brushed the handle of a drawer. Demando's hand captured her arm and began to pull back, but Usagi's hand had also clasped the handle, pulling it back as well. Something twinkled gold inside, and she grabbed it just before she began to fall backwards into Demando's arms. As they fell back together, his hands groped for hers and whatever she was holding, but Usagi held it tight, and shouted,

"SILVER MOON CYRTSAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Once more Demando was thrown backwards as a light blanketed the princess. In the blink of an eye the light dimmed, leaving although wingless, Eternal Sailor Moon standing before him. He grit his teeth, as her eyes bore down into his.

"Let's end this game Demando! No more acts!" She hollered. "I believe I put you in check! Your move!

* * *

**Authors Note: **  
Merry Christmas! My gift to you! There's only one more chapter until this story will FINALLY be complete! Also, this chapter is shorter than I wanted, because of crack down on adult material, I had to dial down what I wanted to have happen in this chapter by a lot. I wanted to give you all a final juicy scene, so I'm thinking of opening an account somewhere that allows more adult material, and uploading the full version of this story/chapter there. I'll let you know in the authors note of the final chapter where that will be at. Suggestion welcome for websites. Again, thank you for reading and please comment!


End file.
